Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: The past should stay in the past. Every band member of The Heathens were painfully aware of that. The Assassins were still struggling with the concept though; especially their lead singer Gigi. Someone from her past makes an appearance, causing the present to look and feel a lot like the past, just with some minor exceptions.
1. Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll

**Ok, so I mentioned this idea before. I don't know how well I executed it, but I tried. It's sorta unfamiliar territory so I hope it's at least a little enjoyable. This is almost like an intro and recap in one. Fair warning, there will be spoilers. So if you haven't watched SDRR and don't want to be given the whole first season then don't read this. Ok, here we go.**

* * *

As per usual, the scheduled concert was crowded with people rocking out and singing along at the top of their lungs. Booze spilled occasionally but no one minded when they were completely lost in the hard sound blasting in their ears. Gigi watched from backstage as her father Johnny Rock took to the stage with his band. In that moment she could see the man he used to be, the party animal who screwed up and had an ego so big it made him famous among many but infamous among the small few who really knew him. He had been the lead singer of The Heathens in the late eighties early nineties but quickly fell from fame after only one album. In Gigi's opinion, it had been Johnny's fault, yes, but also the rest of the band's as well for various reasons. It was all personal and petty. He struggled in the music industry for twenty five years until she found him, giving him that second chance he needed. She had moved to New York in search of him.

She was hoping that he wasn't too washed up to help her become successful, unlike his failure. With the persuasion of money and her natural talent for singing she knew she would impress them. She led his old band, now named The Assassins, and he stepped down to become the lead songwriter as well as her coach. She didn't know what he had to offer her besides points on what **not** to do, but so far, they were getting somewhere. There was a bit of a challenge in being an aging rock star in a music landscape fueled by hip-hop and pop, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was even learning to care for someone other than himself. But her choice to find him wasn't all about reconnecting with him. That was great and all, but what she really wanted was to be famous. She only hired her father's old band because she didn't want to waste six months of her life auditioning tragically hip, Brooklyn boho douchebags with unkempt beards and idiotic body ink.

She shuddered at the thought alone. She considered herself whip smart at the young age of twenty one and she was hell-bent on making it big. So much so that as soon as she found out her mother had been a backup singer for her father's band back in the day she steeped herself in NYC rock history. She grew up listening to the only album The Heathens ever recorded before breaking up. Now that she was exactly where she wanted to be she would recapture that kick-ass 1992 sound but dress it up inside a new, modern, voice. That voice being her own. She was looking forward to the next six months where she hoped to have a four song demo tight enough to land her a major record deal. The laughter of the crowd drew her attention back to the stage where Johnny was recounting a time when he was strung out on some drug, that being the reason he might not remember the song he was going to sing, yet he asked the crowd to bear with him. She shook her head at that.

Gigi didn't drink, smoke, or take drugs and frowned on his abuse of all three. Even now at an older age he still tended to take it too far. It was kind of funny, but although he and his bandmate/rival Flash thought they were the ones in charge, she knew better. Ever since she showed up she was in charge and loved every moment of the control she had over her new band. It was definitely not a man's world anymore. With the opening of quick drum beats, Bam Bam began the only song her father really sung for the band since she had become the lead singer. It was an old favorite performed with others that they included along with the newer songs. Rehab and Flash joined in, and soon, Johnny was screaming out the words in the same way he had all those years ago. As he sung and she nodded her head to the beat she thought back to how she got to this point in time, standing backstage waiting to take her place and perform for their quickly building fan base. She was almost there.

 **Lotsa money and plenty of cocaine.**

 **Yeah, somebody somewhere gonna know my name.**

 **I'm gonna hit this city tonight where it lives and breathes.**

 **Uh huh.**

Looking at her father, the once famous Johnny Rock, she remembered the time she met him, seeing him for the first time ever. It was in a bar after some concert. He tried to put the moves on her, ignoring her trying to tell him that she was in fact his daughter. She quickly taught him a lesson in the form of a stinging slap and a knee to the balls. That was followed by tossing proof at him from his place on the floor. She stormed out pissed but planned to confront him again once she cooled off. That came when she found him leaving his agent's office with a scowl she figured to mean he had gotten some bad news. She was going to be his good news and told him so, but all that was exchanged between them was a reminder of the cutting words from her mother.

He didn't seem too impressed until she mentioned just how much she would pay him if he got his broken band back together. She might have been an aspiring singer, but she couldn't write for shit and needed Flash. Her good looks made up his mind though. The rest of the band was easy enough to dig up. Johnny wasn't too keen on asking Flash for help, but eventually, they were all back together. A moment of the blame game was blown away after she sung for them. Needless to say, Gigi hadn't been bluffing when she told them of her talent. Ira, who she brought along as their agent, was impressed. And although Johnny held it back, she could see that he was too. Her stunning performance was enough to solidify the idea of getting back into showbiz where they all longed to be, no matter how much they hated each other.

' **Cause Elvis died all religious and fat.**

 **No way in hell I'm going out like that.**

 **I'm going lean like Bowie.**

 **I'm a pretty Bowie lean machine.**

Once the contract to put Gigi as the lead singer for the band and Johnny as the songwriter was signed, they agreed to come up with five songs in the next two months. Rehab and Bam Bam signed it without much complaint and Flash signed it only after stating that he wasn't in it for the money because he was already successful enough. She rolled her eyes at his cockiness but didn't care as long as everyone was on board. She almost regretted her decision to get help from her father when she entered the studio the very next day. He had spent the night doing drugs and drinking until he passed out. To show for it he offered the basic riff and melody of a song. Flash added a hook and helped him further it with lyrics.

Then came the test run which Gigi sung exceptionally. After that was the rehearsal and recording. The experience alone was a rush and she couldn't wait to be doing this for as long as she could. But with the one song down and four more to go, it all seemed to lose focus when a clause in the contract rendered Johnny sober for thirty days. He tried to argue that the best stuff was made while under the influence but he was overruled by the group. She should have known he would find a way around it when he purposefully wrote that god awful song. She saw right through him, as did most of the others, but they played dumb and allowed him to go back to drinking and drugs. He just had to lay off the cocaine. It worked out well enough.

' **Cause sex and drugs and rock and roll.**

 **Gonna save my dirty soul.**

 **Sex and drugs and rock and roll.**

 **Alright! Alright!**

It wasn't so hard until Gigi encountered the difficulty of writing a song with Johnny. He said it was to get a better feel for her style and what she felt but she was quickly frustrated. She wasn't a songwriter. That was what she had him and Flash for. They continued to work on it regardless and Gigi couldn't help but wonder if her father cared for her. He hesitated, which hurt her just a little because no matter how much she acted like she didn't need a father, she still kind of wanted one. And despite arguing with him over the subject, she understood that he wouldn't suddenly love her just because she was his daughter. It would take time. It was a bitter pill to swallow but she told herself to be patient. After all, she hadn't ever thought of him as her father until recently, so really, the feeling was mutual.

And she couldn't very well forget the time Ira set up Johnny's death and published it all over the internet. They obviously took advantage of that to further her career. Coming up fwith a cooler way for Johnny to die instead of choking on a chicken bone was what landed them with the name The Assassin's, courtesy of Bam Bam's comment toward Flash killing Johnny. And she could never forget her first performance where the one and only Joan Jett wished her good luck. It was something about making bi girls want to fuck her and straight girls want to be her. She could roll with that. Then came the performance that she had been dreading, only for it to come out perfectly. It was the song she and her father worked on together and seemed to build the beginnings of a bridge between them.

 **Yeah, Mick Jagger can do anything he wants.**

 **Fly his jumbo jet to his own Caribbean haunt.**

 **Fashionable faces and paparazzi everywhere.**

Their hoax that Johnny Rock had died gave The Heathens a massive surge of interest from Belgium so Ira booked them one last gig called 'The Johnny Rock Resurrection Tour'. The plan was for Gigi to sing three songs at the concert to introduce The Assassins. Just when she felt she was getting somewhere with her father, Flash asked her out to lunch where he proposed that they ditch him and write songs together. His excuse was that Johnny held her back and would likely self-destruct as he always had and ruin it for her. She knew that Flash of all people had a good idea of who her father was, but she already made the decision to include him and wasn't going to change her mind now. He deserved to be a part of their new rise to fame and nothing Flash said was going to make her think any differently. On their way to the gig they talked about their idea of a rock star treatment, which was utterly ridiculous. She tried to make them see how stupid their requests were but they ended up getting what they wanted anyway.

Once there, they tried opening with Johnny but the booze and drugs got to him, making him hallucinate and freak out, leaving the stage empty. And as scared as Gigi was, she put on a brave face and saved the performance, in the process introducing The Assassins. It was a proud moment for her she replayed in her head multiple times. She felt free on the stage, singing her heart out and interacting with the crowd as she strutted around. They loved her. On their way home, Flash and Ira attempted to drive Johnny out of the team but Gigi wasn't having it. She made her very own announcement to the band that Johnny might not be the lead singer anymore, but he was still very much included as a writer and coach. Johnny looked satisfied and she caught the tail end of shock in Flash's eyes that he had just been out-maneuvered, but he covered it up fairly quickly. He hadn't tried to fight her after that, and it was in that moment that she knew she was the true leader of their little motley crew. She enjoyed every second of it.

 **Yeah.**

 **Well, baby, that's what I'm after, honey,**

 **That's what I need.**

 **Smothered by the kiss of notoriety.**

By being the one who felt like it was her job to keep everyone in check, Gigi urged all the band members to see a therapist in an attempt to make them behave toward one another. She was sick and tired of the past shit from two decades ago that was always wedged between them. They had to work together to make the band work or else it would just fall apart as it had before. There couldn't be any immature finger pointing or accusations about things that didn't matter in the here and now. So with some complaining and refusals, they took part in some sessions. Their therapist had worked with a number of rock bands so she felt they hired the right person to assist them. They worked through group sessions as well as individual ones. Although she felt like she was the only one to take them seriously when she was alone, she often fell into the dysfunction while with the others.

In the end, their sessions turned out horrible. The therapist gave up and walked out on them, stating that they were ten times worse than Metallica, Kings of Leon, and Aerosmith combined. He then went on to say that they were the most fucked up band in the history of rock and roll. Sad to say, they celebrated the achievement. Gigi **did** comment that they made Metallica look like the Jonas Brothers. So in a strange way, their failure as a group became a bonding experience. They were united in discord, a dysfunctional band as well as a dysfunctional family. As long as they agreed on something, be it agreeing to disagree, then it was progress. That day ended with Ava stating that they couldn't work as a democracy. They needed a dictatorship with Gigi in charge. She felt that she had already been in charge so far, but now that she had the support of the rest, she never felt more in control as she did in that moment.

 **Gimme what I want right now.**

 **Pile it up, pile it up!**

 **Yeah!**

Being left to her own devices most of the time, Gigi came up with a way to test her father's devotion to not only her, but what they were working on. So, she set out to get a henna of Johnny's name and then showed him, suggesting that he should get a tattoo of her name to cement his love and commitment to her. Yes, a low blow and very underhanded of her, but weren't they all? He refused at first, excuses spouted to cover up his fear of needles, but she was pleasantly surprised when he went through with it. And right on his pale white ass too. She would have cherished the memory if it wasn't for her mother showing up to visit her and share a song she wrote. Gigi gave her props for raising her, but she was still an annoyance she avoided. She wasn't afraid of calling her a stupid bitch and repeating it louder for her mother to hear, but the older woman didn't care and was ready with a retort in response.

Gigi hadn't gotten her smart ass attitude or her sass from her father after all. What really bothered her this time was her mother's insistence to get in the way of her hold on Flash. God, he was so stupidly blind to her using him, and she couldn't let her mother ruin that, so naturally she fought back. She was told to find a guy her age and she complained of their uselessness, claiming Flash was more mature like her. Her mother actually believed she liked him, but truthfully she wasn't at all interested. It was a means to an end. So after worrying over him taking interest in her seducing mother, she ended up leaving defeated instead, and Flash showed off his tattoo of her name on his ass as well. She made sure to let him know that it was awesome of him to rearrange the Gaga tattoo that had been their previously just to butter him up. It was too easy. The only downside was Johnny finding out that her tattoo had been a fake. He was pissed, but at least Gigi knew that he could commit.

 **Because sex and drugs and rock and roll.**

 **Gonna save my dirty soul.**

 **Sex and drugs and rock and roll.**

 **Alright! Alright!**

It wasn't enough to find out that Gigi's father was a washed out rock star, so it almost didn't come as a surprise when she heard of her grandmother, Elizabeth, who had tried to catch fame in broadway only to become pregnant with Johnny at the wrong time so that she lost to Julie Andrews. She could have had the role of Mary Poppins, so she never missed a chance to guilt-trip Johnny. Honestly, Gigi was glad she hadn't gotten the role. Mary Poppins wouldn't be the same if it wasn't Julie Andrews. That was how they were roped into performing at Elizabeth's wedding to some obviously gay producer of her upcoming off-broadway musical. It was seventies themed, which kind of interested Gigi but also entertained her when she saw the rest of the band's getup. And to think, Elizabeth looked so pleased with them doing this for her. But by the time they began to play she attempted to upstage them by singing songs from her own show. Johnny felt it coming all along so the rest of the band weren't opposed to walking out after the song. Gigi could understand her father just a bit more now that she got to see her grandmother's personality. It all suddenly made sense in a weirdly clarifying way. Her grandfather on the other hand was a pretty cool guy, and she had to admit that Johnny shared some traits with him too.

' **Cause I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, no!**

It amused Gigi that Johnny still thought she wanted Flash romantically. It amused her more knowing that Flash thought he was getting back at Johnny for sleeping with his wife all those years ago by being with Gigi. He never missed a chance to rub it in Johnny's face that he was going to fuck her one day and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. It agitated both father and daughter, but the difference between them was in how they reacted. It was fun to join in messing with her father so she went along with whatever Flash said just to rile him up. Johnny was furious and protective, which told her he did in fact care. She was greatly annoyed with Flash's immaturity. It was something a teenager would pull. Not a grown man. She was glad she wasn't stupid enough to actually go out with him. She didn't even see it coming when Johnny steered her away from Flash with some new client of Ira's.

His name was Jim, and he started a musical and fashion movement called 'NormCore'. Whatever that was. She eventually learned what her father had been up to, which he cleverly covered by acting like he didn't approve, only after getting her kicks with someone that was indeed more her age. It wasn't like they could work anyways since he was way too much like Johnny and that physically sickened her. Johnny decided that Flash was the lesser of two evils so she was right back where she started. Which was fine with her. She had her fun and now it was back to business. Through all this no one even paid much attention to Bam Bam and Rehab, who oddly enough, made their own musical movement called 'BeastCore' in an effort to gain some appreciation they lacked from the band. It was tough love, so if they couldn't take it, more power to them to do their own dorky thing. As long as it stayed on the side.

 **Out in the ether, baby, up in the air.**

 **My face'n my place'n my eyes'n my hair.**

 **All kindsa people worshipping whatever I do.**

The idea of a richly paying record company like Sony taking interest in Gigi was mind blowing. So much so that everyone was well aware of what would come with such a contract yet they were swayed into agreeing. The bad news came when the company specifically asked for Gigi only, which meant the end of The Assassins. It wasn't enough to dissuade Johnny and Flash who were wanted as well to be songwriters. Ava was happy to tag along. It left Bam Bam and Rehab no choice but to pursue their BestCore project and they became EDM DJs. Gigi quickly became agitated with the state of clothing she was forced to wear once she agreed. That being nothing whatsoever. They were skimpy outfits that only covered the bare minimum. She caught Johnny wincing at the wardrobe choice.

Flash did nothing but agree to whatever they dressed her in because he was too busy ogling her assets half the time. Her first music video was a remake of a song they had already been working on as The Assassins. It reflected a more hip-hop style which butchered it. Gigi and Johnny pulled the plug as soon as they learned that she would have to learn choreographed dance moves as well as lip syncing during concerts. Both agreed that music had to be performed not mimed. It had to have soul, and this wasn't it. It was a great offer, but they had to refuse. And right in the middle of taping the music video too. They all celebrated the near miss with the expensive alcohol Johnny stole and Gigi decided to show Flash just how upset she had been with him. It sure brought a smile to her father's face seeing him scolded.

 **Yeah, because I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, no!**

After working out the pros and cons of keeping Flash as a 'boyfriend' she settled on breaking up with him. It was perfectly executed and left him grasping at air. She then looked into contacting Greg Dulli, a producer that Johnny hated but would greatly help them regardless. His representative, a man named J.P., wanted to record some songs. It forced Johnny and Flash to meet with Bam Bam and Rehab about rejoining the band. They couldn't continue without them, so with some persuasion, Johnny managed to get them back. He looked so self-satisfied when he explained that all they wanted was the rights to the EDM version of one of the songs from The Assassins. They wanted it for a perfume commercial of all things. Because Johnny didn't take it seriously, he agreed and the rights were given. So they moved forward and recorded another song with the help of J.P.

Gigi had thought she was manipulating him into sticking around yet she soon figured out that the whole band had been manipulated by him to create the touching song they ended up with. His methods were fool proof, but she was still upset with it. He took it as a reaction to him telling her about hearing that Ava and Flash slept together. She couldn't care less about that and had a feeling that had happened ever since Flash got jumpy with her when she mentioned that he should be going out with someone Ava's age. And right when she was starting to feel like they were getting somewhere, she witnessed the horrifying truth of what kind of commercial the song Johnny gave to Bam Bam and Rehab was really used for. Gigi was not happy with the fact that people would hear her voice and think of the feminine hygiene product it was used for instead of some perfume as they had said. She made sure to thoroughly yell at Johnny for that one. They would really have to up their game.

 **Yeah, baby, I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, I don't wanna die anonymous.**

 **No, no! No, no!**

 **No, no! No, no!**

Despite everything Gigi had gone through with the band and her father, she wouldn't take any of it back. She allowed a smile when Johnny finished off the song with a flourish, the crowd cheering. With a bang of the drum's cymbals accompanied by the bass guitar the song came to an end, pausing only for one last beat of the drums. She was glad Johnny had been given another chance to perform. He at least remembered not to drink or take too many drugs this time around so that he stayed on his feet. He left the stage to pass her, patting her shoulder as he went.

"Knock 'em dead, honey," he encouraged. She nodded and sauntered out to stand in front of the mic. She made sure to hype up the crowd before starting. It was just another venue, another concert, another moment on stage where she commanded the crowd with her voice alone. Well, maybe her body too. She was halfway through the second song when she almost faltered on the words. Her eyes had just landed on a face she hadn't seen in years and thought she never would again. Her heart picked up and her brows creased, her hand tightening on the mic. She wasn't supposed to be here. Why was she here? Gigi didn't know what to do, so during a break in the song that Flash took over for a guitar solo, she gathered her cool and was ready just in time to finish the song strongly. She would worry about the familiar face cheering with the crowd at a later time. Hopefully she could slip away before she was confronted. If not, she would have some major explaining to do.


	2. Animal

**Daily updates are great, right?**

* * *

The last song of the night was not lost on Gigi. It pressed on her so strongly, the implications hidden within the lyrics, that she almost left the stage early. But she couldn't walk out on her band just for some person who didn't even deserve her attention. Although she couldn't put the reason of why she was here out of her mind, she ignored it to the best of her ability and began singing right on cue.

 **If I didn't want you, would I cry your name out loud?**

 **And curse it as I wander into this madding crowd.**

The young singer watched as the one who had all her attention moved through the crowd in order to be up front. Her smile was enough to dredge up unwanted memories. Gigi couldn't help but stare into chocolate eyes and sing to her instead of everyone as a whole.

 **And if I didn't need you, why do you run right through my veins?**

 **Savage and so dangerous, you linger and remain.**

She hated that she still held feelings for this person, even after so long. She thought she got rid of them when she made the life altering decision to find her father. But seeing her here, right in front of her, changed all that. Maybe she hadn't been ready to drop it all? Maybe she just told herself that she was to make it easier to leave.

 **And if I didn't want you, would I arrive outside your door?**

 **Bent but still unbroken, baby, crying out for more,**

 **More, more! Ohhh, more! More!**

She held the mic tightly between both hands and squeezed her eyes shut as she belted the words, trying to lose herself in the song and take her eyes off the crowd at the same time. She hated how it still resonated with the one standing no more than several feet away from her.

 **I'm an animal!**

 **Yeah baby, in a midnight summer heat.**

 **I'll slay my prey and lay my body down at your blessed feet.**

 **Oh, you got the power, baby,**

 **And I your trusted queen.**

 **Gimme the stars, gimme the sun,**

 **And all that lies in between.**

God, she had it all, didn't she? And she walked away from it, breaking the heart of the one she cherished as well as her own. What had she been thinking? Why did she think rushing off for all this was more important than what she had? Oh, right. She couldn't stand the whole mother knows best attitude that plagued her every day and told her what to do. But she could have waited. She should have waited.

 **Oh, I'm an animal for you.**

 **I'm an animal for you,**

 **For you, for you.**

 **Oooh, I'm an animal for you.**

 **I'm an animal for you, for you.**

 **Yeah! Oh, yeah!**

She screamed out the rest of the words, opening her eyes to stare at the brunette looking back at her. Gigi's voice faded out and Bam Bam brought the song to an end. She stepped away from the mic as the crowd cheered and yelled for more. She gracefully thanked them and walked off stage, pausing only to offer a smile at Johnny when he told her she was amazing as always. She quickly made her way out back, desperate to hide until the crowd dispersed. She couldn't bear to see her, let alone talk to her, if it came to that. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall of the building they had performed in just minutes ago. She swore when only ten minutes later, Flash found her to drag her back inside. He knew her enough to know that when she wanted to be alone she usually left to hang around out back.

"Hey, we might not be together anymore, but I still care about you. Is there something going on? You got out of there pretty fast," he commented, expression showing his concern. Ugh, he could be so stupid and pompous and cocky, but he also truly did care for her.

"I'm fine," she forced out, pulling away when he draped an arm over her shoulder to lead her inside. He frowned but she ignored it. He had been trying to make a move on her for some time now but she shot him down constantly.

"Well, Johnny told me to get you even though I told him to leave you alone. He wants to get autographs in before we go. It'll be great to get you comfortable with the fans," Flash informed her as they made their way back inside and wound through the back into their room.

"There you are! Bam Bam, put down the damn chicken and let's go. We have fans to attend to," Johnny commanded, gesturing for the band to follow with Ava right on his heels. They were making tentative progress together after the whole blow out between Johnny, Ava, and Flash concerning Flash sleeping with Ava while she was with Johnny. Even Gigi wouldn't have really slept with Flash just to piss off Johnny even though that was the reason Flash wanted to. She wasn't that petty. If she wanted to piss off her father, all she had to do was merely flirt with Flash or any other guy too old for her. Rehab adjusted his fedora and smacked Bam Bam's arm to get him going. He complained but got up after finishing off the chicken leg he was eating. He wiped off his hands then followed the rest of the band outside where they held the meet and greet. Gigi was wrecked with nerves. Not that she hadn't interacted with fans before, because she had a few times, but because there was that one person she hoped she didn't see.

"Kid, snap out of it," Ava said with a nudge to her shoulder. She shook her head and put on a forced smile, taking the poster a fan passed to her. She scribbled out a stylized 'G' then wrote out the rest of her name in a barely readable scrawl next to it. She and Ava had already moved past all the drama. She didn't much care for what was happening between her father, Flash, and Ava. It was their business, not her own.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Why are you so distracted anyway?" Ava questioned, grinning when someone asked for her autograph too. While she was bent over to write she was closer to Gigi so that their words stayed between them.

"I'll explain later," Gigi huffed out, knowing that she would feel better if she told someone. It wasn't that she didn't trust her rock band family. She just hadn't shared because she hoped to leave the past behind her. But now it looked like it had found her regardless. Ava nodded and let it be after that. The crowd began to thin and Gigi relaxed a little more with each stranger that left their table. Her hopes were demolished when the very person she didn't want to see walked up with their first album in hand, ready to be sighed. It was passed down the table, the cheery girl talking to each member, until she came to Gigi.

"Hi," was the bright greeting that grated on the lead singer's nerves.

"Hey. Hope you enjoyed the show," Ava said, stepping in when Gigi didn't answer or look up. Ava sensed her tension and took it upon herself to slide the album closer to her. She signed it while trying to ignore the girl in front of her.

"It was great. I don't normally get into bands like this, but I love you guys. You seemed to come out of nowhere," the fan remarked, a tone to her voice Gigi didn't miss.

"That's all thanks to Gigi here. You saw the rockumentary I take it?" Ava replied, resting a hand on Gigi's shoulder. She scowled at being brought into the conversation but said nothing as she slid the album forward. She almost flinched when a warm hand reached to pick it up, fingers brushing hers.

"Yep. Every single one," she confirmed.

"Sweet. Well, glad you enjoyed the show," Ava said with a nod and a smile. Gigi felt the searing gaze of the seemingly random fan linger on her before she walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot Ava hunkered down so that their words weren't overheard.

"Please tell me your sudden issue has to do with her," she stage whispered. She always had a feeling Gigi might be interested in more than just the banal guys who followed her around like lost puppies. Gigi only nodded.

"So what-" Ava tried to question, but the young rock star cut her off.

"Later," she stated, terse. Ava sighed but let it go. It wouldn't help to push. An hour later the fans were milling around or on their way out, leaving the band to talk among themselves while they packed up to leave. Ava, however, left the packing to the boys and towed Gigi away for the agreed upon chat.

"Who said now was what I meant by later?" she complained, leaning against a lamp post out in the parking lot. Ava lit a cigarette and blew out the first ring of smoke before answering.

"Later is later, kiddo. You can't dictate when. Now talk," she answered.

"Neither can you," Gigi grumbled in return, picking up her old habit to cross her arms. When she realized what she was doing she quickly dropped them, cocked her hip, and defiantly looked away. Ava raised a brow but didn't question it, bringing her cigarette up for another inhale.

"I know her," Gigi finally confessed after a few minutes passed in silence.

"Oh?" Ava replied, breathing out smoke as she waited for more.

"Yeah. We, uh, we were…" Gigi tried to begin, brows furrowing.

"You were fucking?" Ava helpfully suggested with a wicked smirk. Gigi shot her a glare but the older woman only shrugged.

"No. But we **were** going out," she explained.

"So it ended badly?" Ava guessed, smoke rising from her lips as she spoke.

"I guess. I broke up with her," Gigi said, beginning to pace a little.

"I knew you had more secrets," Ava said with a smirk. Gigi rolled her eyes but smiled in return. Ava often commented that she was like her surrogate mother so she was bound to figure her out for all the girl talks they shared.

"So, not to point out the obvious, but why did you hide all this? It's not like anyone in this day and age care if you like some chick," Ava commented with a wave of her hand. The cigarette drew a line of smoke through the air with the gesture.

"It's not that," Gigi said with a shake of her head.

"Then what's got your panties in a twist?" the older woman inquired, truly wondering. It was a testament to how much she changed when the once hated word didn't even cause a negative reaction.

"She was a part of a life I never want to go back to. It was never my own and I was repressed in a way I never want to be again. I have freedom now, and even though she was the only good thing about my past, I had to give her up to obtain what I have here," Gigi tried to explain.

"What? Did she not want to drop everything to go on the road with you? I mean, look at me. Johnny and I have had our fights, don't get me wrong, but it's all worth it. Weren't you worth it for her?" Ava pointed out. Gigi paused in place and looked to the ground.

"She was so happy where she was. She had her whole life in order and all I wanted to do was run off to chase a dream I might not even succeed in getting. I didn't want to drag her down or take her away from a life she belonged to," she clarified.

"Ah, well, looks like you have some explaining to do then. Don't you?" Ava mentioned, her calculating yet caring gaze flicking to somewhere over Gigi's shoulder. The young singer followed her eyes and turned to see the exact person she had been avoiding for almost more than three years now.

"We can talk more about this later," Ava whispered when she walked by, tossing her cigarette on the ground and putting it out with her classy heels. She exchanged a smile with the newcomer but walked on without a word to head back to the others.

"I have to get going-" she hastily began, moving to leave while averting her eyes, but the supposed fan pushed her back.

"What the fuck," Gigi growled, watching as the girl flinched away at the swear word.

"Is this what you left for? Is this the big secret you couldn't bother to tell me?" she questioned, normally joyful voice bland yet even. Gigi knew it as angry yet holding back the accompanying sadness hidden underneath.

"It's not like that," she replied.

"Then explain to me why you up and left after breaking my heart! I thought we had something. I was willing to be there for you yet you blocked me out once again," the girl almost shouted, hands animated just as they always had been when she was upset.

"T-" she tried to say, but she was silenced immediately.

"Don't you dare," the enraged girl warned. Gigi took a breath then tried again.

"Look, I needed this. Just know that I didn't tell you because you would have wanted to drop everything to follow me and I couldn't do that to you. It would have been selfish and-" Gigi began only to be cut off again.

"Why don't you let me decide what I want? Did it occur to you that maybe I didn't see it as uprooting myself if it was something you wanted to do? I would have understood anything you told me. Or I would at least try to. You know me. I know you. There's no excuses for what you did, Jade," she ranted, brows creased and eyes full of hurt. Gigi visibly cringed at the name and took a step back.

"Don't call me that," she spat.

"Well that's your name so that's what I'm going to call you. Changing your name isn't going to erase who you really are," the brunette retorted.

"I didn't go through all this trouble to make it big only for you to show up and bring back a past I never want to experience again," Gigi snapped, taking a step forward to get in the other girl's face. She gasped and back stepped like she had been slapped.

"What happened to you?" she questioned, voice small.

"Life happened. And all the bullshit it brought. I'm happy where I am. Go home, Vega. I don't want you here," Gigi demanded, preparing to walk away again.

"No," the girl addressed as Vega denied.

"What?" Gigi said, stopping mid-step to turn back to her.

"Did you really think you could just change your name and leave? That no one would put two and two together and it would just be that easy? I told our friends when I figured out where you ran off to but they didn't see any use in contacting you. I was the only one who refused to let you go," Vega informed the conflicted singer.

"No, I didn't think it would be that easy. I just hoped no one would be stupid enough to search me out. How did you find me anyway?" Gigi wondered.

"As soon as I got a glimpse of you on a video someone took of one of your concerts I immediately looked up everything about the band so that I could track you down. It wasn't hard to find you after that," she explained. Gigi pinched at the bridge of her nose, ready to tell her off, but she was silenced before she could even begin.

"I'm not going anywhere. I came all this way to find you. And now that I have, I'm not leaving. I left LA and I plan to live in New York. I won't leave you alone until we at least come to terms with each other. I want my best friend back and I won't let you walk away again no matter how much you never want to see me. I may be a part of your past, but even you can't say that I made it any worse. I can be a part of your future if you just let me," Vega stated, carefully stepping forward again to hesitantly brush at the rock star's hand. Her fingers twitched, aching to interlace with the tan ones centimeters from her own, but she held back.

"What about that record deal you were offered back in LA? What about your own career? Why give all that up just to chase me?" Gigi questioned, at a loss for a reason. The sudden silence weighed heavy between them before an answer came.

"Because I love you," the tanned Latina answered truthfully, eyes holding contact until a blush graced her cheeks and she dropped her gaze. Gigi was stunned. They had never said those words to each other. Even when both were pretty sure the other felt the same, they never got to share those words. But now it was stated so honestly, a fact, that Gigi knew she couldn't ignore it. After all, she still felt the same way. The amazing girl standing in front of her had never truly left her thoughts no matter what shit she got herself into ever since finding Johnny Rock and his band. It only served as a distraction until now.

"I…fuck," Gigi cursed, stepping away to run her hands through her hair.

"Language," Vega reprimanded, a bit playful as hope shined through her teasing.

"Rock stars don't waste time censoring themselves. Get used to it, Vega" Gigi bit back, yet her tone held some teasing of her own.

"Why are we back to calling me by my last name?" she wondered. Gigi glanced at her, the last tether of her self-control slipping. One look at those brown doe eyes staring back at her and she caved. It was brief but it was taken advantage of when she was wrapped in a familiar and comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Tori," she whispered, returning the embrace to hold the girl tightly to her. She heard Tori sniffle and hoped she wasn't crying her eyes out. They pulled away and Tori wiped at her eyes, knowing that she didn't like to see her crying.

"You have to go home," Gigi told her regardless, putting space between them again.

"Can you please tell me why you left and what you've been doing all this time? Don't you think I deserve that at least?" Tori asked, begging her with her eyes alone. Gigi groaned dramatically in that endearing way she used to before swearing under her breath. How was it that it only took Tori showing up out of the blue to reduce her to the person she was before all this?

"I heard that," Tori informed her, disapproving.

"Too fucking bad. If you don't like it you can leave," the singer responded. Tori only rolled her eyes and sighed before slipping out her phone from her pocket.

"Here, give me your number. You're going to spill everything or I'm going to keep bugging. I'm being serious, Jade," she warned, eyes determined. Gigi knew that look. Tori meant what she was saying and there was no way around it.

"Shit. Fine! Gimme the fucking phone," she growled, snatching the device out of Tori's hand. Every swear word out of her mouth caused Tori's eyebrows to furrow unintentionally and she smirked at the reaction.

"There. Now leave me alone for now. I still have to explain this to Ava. God, I hope I don't have to tell the others," Gigi griped, beginning to pace after shoving the phone back at the girl. Tori allowed a small smile as she took the time to admire the differences in the girl she knew. She didn't dress like a goth anymore but the rocker look fit her just as well. She still looked sexy as hell but now with a more mature appearance. She no longer had a dash of color in her dark hair and the piercings were taken out, but she was still intimidating with her risqué skin baring clothes.

"You're still a force to be reckoned with I see," Tori commented, appreciating the view despite her sharp edges. Only she knew that under layers of defense there was a big softie hidden within.

"Of course. I have to get back now. I'll let you know whenever I have time to spare," Gigi told her, turning to leave.

"Wait," Tori called out, stumbling forward to catch her around the wrist. Gigi froze and allowed herself to be turned around. Tori timidly laced their fingers together and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. Gigi held still until Tori put space between them again, dropping her hand.

"Until then," she mumbled, uncertain as her eyes fell to focus on the cracked ground.

"Yeah," Gigi replied, walking away before she did something stupid. She strode in the direction of the band's limo on the other side of the parking lot which was blocked off from the public. As soon as she showed up, Johnny demanded that she get her ass in gear. Bam Bam and Rehab were already inside while Ava, Flash, and Johnny waited up for her. She jogged over, exchanging a look with Ava, and then ducked into the limo. The whole drive back to their hotel was spent trying to get Victoria Vega out of her head. She was Jade West's girl, not hers. And she was no longer Jade West. Not anymore. She left behind that identity when she left behind her old life. She would tell Tori all she could. She did deserve an explanation. But after that, she didn't owe her anything.


	3. Die Tryin'

Music was her soul. It always was. It was her escape. She let it pass through her when she listened to it and allowed it to take over her when she sung. It was no different from the past until now. She supposed that music was just a part of her no matter what seeing as both her parents lived and breathed it. Her mother, not so much, but her father had tasted fame. And now she would too with his help. Currently they were in the studio and she was listening to the best of her ability as he shared another story about getting so wasted he puked on the crowd for the tenth time that month. He shared it with an accomplished smile, like he was proud of the days spent so out of it he didn't know anything except the words he sang. She smiled at his exuberance in telling the tale and tried to focus her attention away from her phone which lit up with a text from a number she thought she would never see on her phone again.

"Then Flash tried to boot me off stage and I clocked him. Threw him right into the crowd. See, had he been telling the story he would have said that he decked me to make himself look cooler and make me look like the idiot, but I'm telling you right now, I knocked him flat on his ass," he continued, his glasses catching the glint of the light when he sat back in his seat.

"Is there ever a story where you don't get wasted or fight with Flash?" Gigi questioned amusedly in an effort to show that she heard most of what he said.

"Uh, no. The drugs felt great and he was always looking for a reason to one-up me," Johnny replied. She snickered and shook her head. They were ridiculous.

"Which reminds me. He hasn't tried to…you know," he mentioned with a gesture of his hand at her. He never did like talking about the possibility that Flash could have slept with her.

"Dad, no. I told you I never let him. I mean, I kissed him," she replied with a shrug, to his disgust. She laughed when he turned away and held a hand to his heart like it physically pained him to hear such things.

"I'm too old to hear that. You're going to give me a heart attack," he groaned, playing it up.

"Well if you didn't do so many drugs back in your hay day then you'd be just fine," she retorted, a bit playful but meaning it at the same time.

"No, I think it would have been the same," he disagreed.

"Is it that revolting?" she questioned.

"Sweetheart, no one wants to know that an asshole like Flash ever had a chance with a great girl like you," he replied. Her eyes softened upon hearing the honesty in his voice but she hid her true reaction behind a small smile.

"Yeah?" she said quietly, uncertain. She hadn't heard such honest praise since…well, there was no use bringing up the past.

"Yes. Honest to fucking god," he swore. That time she did laugh and shook her head. He might not have been such a great father to start out with, but Gigi was slowly warming up to him. It gave her enough courage to bring up a topic with him she had been curious about ever since seeing Victoria Vega again at one of their concerts. Now that they were back home, sharing time together at the studio, she felt she could speak her mind.

"Ok, so no older guys?" she checked.

"Correct," he agreed with a nod.

"You know I don't like younger guys so they're out too," she continued. He nodded again, remembering when she told him of their distasteful traits. He really had been listening. He just wanted to tease her.

"What about chicks?" she quickly inquired, rushing the words before she could take them back. He stared at her for a while before narrowing his eyes at her in a way that told her he was trying to work out if she was shitting him or not.

"You know, I didn't think you would take Joan's words to heart, but if that's what you want, then go chase some pussy," he declared without a hint of judgement. Gigi raised a brow but nodded and canted her head in acceptance.

"Cool," she said, relaxing from the tense posture she didn't even know she held.

"But don't think I won't tell her off if I don't like her. She gets the same treatment as anybody with a dick," he stated with a point of his finger.

"Fair enough," she accepted, a smile curling the corner of her lips. She remembered the time he scolded his bandmates while she stood just outside the door listening. She had waltzed in, confidence exuded in every word she said. She didn't need him to get all protective of her but she couldn't deny that it felt nice to know he cared how she was being treated.

"Alright, now let's figure out what we want to cover for the next gig and then get the hell out of here. I have a bottle of whiskey calling my name back home," he said, turning to go through their song book. She smiled, reminded herself to take a shot with him as a way to thank him for making an effort with her, and then glanced down at her phone.

 _Tonight at 8 good for you?_

She sent her negative reply quickly then turned off her phone and set it aside. She ignored the gnawing guilt in her gut in order to concentrate. It had been a few months since seeing Tori, and Gigi hated to admit it, but she wasn't quite ready to see her again. It was just too much. So she lost herself in music once more. Afterwards, when she was home and taking a shot with Ava and Johnny, she dressed for bed before curling up and closing her eyes. She listened as Johnny got progressively drunker and Ava took him to bed. She rolled her eyes and put in earbuds, blasting Pat Benatar to drown out what she hoped wasn't her father and mother or sorts having sex in the other room.

Their room was on the other side of the house but Ava had a reputation for being loud so it didn't really make a difference. The next morning she woke up feeling restless, remembering almost every detail of the racy dream she had full of a naked Tori Vega lounging on her bed. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let her in again. Gigi groaned and got up to eat breakfast, making fun of Johnny when he made an appearance. He shuffled around getting his alcohol and choice of juice after drinking from the carton as always. She was past the gross factor of that. She went back to her bowl of cereal to hide her fond smile. Ava appeared next, already showered but without make-up.

"Are we going to practice at the studio today?" Gigi questioned for anyone who would answer.

"That was the plan," Ava answered after realizing that Johnny wasn't going to.

"I'll go get ready then. Dad. Dad!" she called to Johnny who hadn't heard her the first time but glanced at her the second time.

"Be ready, yeah?" she told him, disappearing into her room and shutting the sliding door behind her. She quickly got ready then met up with the two in the living room. Her father was surprisingly ready on time.

"God, those iguana skin pants are hideous," she commented as she always did every time he wore them. He just rolled his eyes in that 'mom look' he perfected and pushed her to start walking. She smirked but did as he wordlessly asked. They arrived at the studio second to Flash who was already seated and tuning one of his many guitars. The one he held looked a little like the one she had totaled that time she got mad. She wouldn't be surprised if he bought another one that looked like it to replace the one she destroyed.

"Where the hell is Bam Bam and Rehab?" Johhny questioned when they entered. Flash shrugged.

"Don't know. I only got here ten minutes ago. They'll show," he responded indifferently, tweaking a peg just so before strumming again. He smiled his satisfaction and only then gave them his full attention. Gigi wondered how the man could see past his own self-absorbed behavior to pick on Johnny for the very same thing. Perhaps that was why they butted heads so often. They were almost alike in the worst ways.

"I'm going to warm up. Play an instrumental track so I have something to sing along to while we wait," Gigi said, adjusting the mic stand after getting it set up. Johnny nodded and left to toggle with the controls at the booth. A moment later, one of their songs were playing, the strong beat of the drums leading only for the guitar to follow. She was instantly in tune with the rhythm, ready on time to sing the first line.

 **Let go of my soul.**

 **Let me up so I can breathe.**

 **Gotta find some kind of cover,**

 **From this hold you have on me.**

The last line barely left her lips when she happened to look over at the door. Bam Bam and Rehab had finally shown up, but they brought someone with them. She was joking around and laughing with them like they were already buddies. This couldn't be happening. Gigi's grip on the mic tightened but she carried on without stumbling, catching the newcomer's attention immediately.

 **I'm gonna get right over you.**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna die trying.**

Tori wandered further into the room, eyes magnetized to the girl she knew as Jade West, yet she insisted on the new name change any time she was addressed as such. It didn't matter to Tori anymore. She still saw her as the same person she knew before she suddenly ran off. She nodded to Flash and Johnny, Ava giving her a wave she returned, then silently walked to the far wall to listen just as the others were doing.

 **I can feel you like a fever.**

 **Down in the marrow of my bones.**

 **Sliding like a demon.**

 **Trying to feed my wicked jones.**

The husky rough voice was the same, taking Tori back to a time when Jade would whisper sweet nothings in her ear. A shiver ran down her back at the memory and she bit her lip, attracting Gigi's attention. She hated and loved when the Latina did that. She didn't let it distract her. She looked Tori right in the eye when she sang the next line.

 **I'm gonna get right over you.**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna die trying.**

Tori grimaced slightly but covered it quickly enough. Gigi smirked, catching the meaning, and decided to get back at her. She immersed herself in the song, swaying to the beat and letting herself go as if she was back on stage.

 **I'm gonna drink all night until you fade away.**

 **Oh, yes I am.**

 **Your walk and your talk and my pain will all be erased.**

 **Yeah!**

She held the mic firmly yet relaxed, letting the music remove the swirling emotions running rampant in her ever since Tori showed her face months ago.

 **Everything you ever said,**

 **I'm gonna crush until it cries.**

 **I'm gonna watch you disappear,**

 **Into a cocaine sky.**

 **I'm gonna get right over you.**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna die trying.**

The guitar solo tore through the speakers, making Flash smirk as he bobbed his head to the beat. Bam Bam enjoyed his work on the drums and playful nudged Rehab who hadn't really been paying much attention but was knocked back into the present when Bam Bam pushed him.

 **Gimme my vodka cold.**

 **Gimme my cider hard.**

 **I'm on a mission to forget about you,**

 **Under the champagne stars.**

 **Under the champagne stars.**

 **Under the champagne stars.**

 **Under the champagne stars.**

 **Ooh, right.**

She let her voice fade with the last of the song, the drums and the grating of the guitar the last to be heard. Johnny stopped the next song that would follow and came out clapping obnoxiously. Gigi rolled her eyes but cracked a smile at his teasing.

"Great as always. So, who are you?" he said, looking from his daughter to the new face among them.

"Oh, this is Victoria, but she likes to go by Tori. We ran into her on our way here. She asked about Gigi, and when we told her we were in the band with her she asked to come up," Bam Bam happily explained, Rehab nodding along with him. It was just like Tori to be able to randomly make friends with just about anyone. It came in handy this time around.

"And you idiots just let her up here? For all you knew she could have been one of those crazy stalker fans or the goddamn paparazzi," Gigi reprimanded, jabbing a hand at the girl who only frowned in return. That was the Jade she knew.

"She's too nice for that," Bam Bam denied, unfazed by the lead singer's points. Gigi caught Ava's eyes, knowing that she was still patiently waiting to be let in on what was going on. She hadn't pressed for details, which Gigi was grateful for, but at the same time she still wanted to know. Gigi sighed and looked to Tori.

"You want an interview or something? Fine. I'll give you one," she said, stomping to the door.

"Well, come on," she demanded when she got to the door and looked back to see that Tori hadn't followed.

"Uh, Geeg, what about practice?" Flash spoke up, concerned.

"Don't wait up," she replied, yanking open the door and waiting for Tori to walk out.

"Well, you heard her," Johnny said with a sigh. Flash shot him a look. Gigi moved to leave but stopped.

"Play nice you two," she told them, laughing when they both frowned at each other. She shut the door and turned around to see Tori staring openly at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Vega," she stated, the bite to her voice so familiar it comforted Tori despite the harshness of it. She looked away though, and began walking when Gigi led the way out to the street. Their destination was aimless and silence fell between them. Only the sounds of the city surrounded them. After some time passed, Tori took the plunge and began the conversation.

"You sound great," she offered. Jade scoffed.

"You act like you never heard me sing before," she responded.

"Not songs like that," Tori persisted. Jade only hummed a reply, eyes deliberately kept forward.

"Jade-" she tried again but was cut off.

"Don't. Please," Gigi requested, a tint of pain in her voice. Tori fell quiet at the sound and expression creasing her fair features.

"I can't call you by a name I'm not comfortable with," she muttered, unable to speak any louder.

"Then don't address me by a name at all," Gigi responded. Tori sighed but nodded.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you left?" she asked carefully. Gigi closed her eyes for a moment, took a breath, and then opened them. She dropped her eyes to her beat up black boots, giving Tori some time to get a good look at her. She hadn't seen Jade so casual before. She wore torn black hip hugging jeans and a T-shirt emblazoned with the name The Heathens. Her hair tumbled in natural waves over her shoulders. Tori wished she could run her hands through it again like she used to.

"The decision to leave hit me the day my mother told me the truth about my father," Gigi began, so suddenly that Tori almost didn't catch what she said. They came to a bench where Gigi sat down and Tori followed suit, making sure to put space between them even though she would like nothing more than to sit as close as possible.

"When you started ignoring me," she recalled. Gigi tensed, hands clenching into fists.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you," she murmured, brows pulling down over her nose and eyes studiously on the ground.

"Go on," Tori implored, unwilling to miss the story just because she upset her. Gigi took another breath before continuing. And so the story finally came out. She was born in Ohio and spent much of her childhood there. Her second year of junior high up to graduation was spent in LA where they had moved to further her dreams of performing. Her mother never approved and tried to direct her into something other than singing. It left Jade feeling unappreciated. With a step-father who couldn't care less what she did no matter how hard she tried and a controlling mother, she became bitter, creating the closed off person Tori had met in high school. But Tori managed to work her way past those walls she built and saw the person she was underneath. They realized their feelings for each other by their junior year, but their senior year brought the news of her real father. Her mother finally felt she should know the truth she kept from her. After battling the pros and cons of telling her daughter, she finally sat her down and told her everything. How her father was Johnny Rock who left because he was trying to spare her from his destructive ways, not knowing that she was pregnant.

She didn't bother telling him either. So Jade was raised by her mother, all alone until she remarried. A mother who didn't want her little girl to grow up and make the same mistakes as her father, so she neglected to keep in touch with the rock star, let alone tell her daughter about him until then. The decision to keep her away did the opposite, so that all she wanted was to have the fame and fortune her father had at one point. She vowed to leave as soon as she could, find him, and demand that he help her hit it big. She hated the lie she had been living and left it all behind along with her old identity. The money her mother gave her when she left, the only thing she could offer since she couldn't stop her, helped to pay off a few people who made it happen. In just a few days, Jade no longer existed and Gigi was on her way to finding her father, Johnny Rock. It wasn't easy. She struggled with being alone and took some time to find herself. She had to figure out exactly what she wanted before approaching him. It was three years of jumping from place to place, maturing, but she felt stronger for it. By the time she arrived to turn Johnny's life around, she wasn't the same person she had been, and it showed.

"I still remember the day you broke up with me," Tori remarked after some time spent in sad silence prevented either from speaking. It had been a week after graduation.

"I do too," Gigi responded, glancing at the girl sitting next to her.

"It hurt, so much," Tori said, her voice wavering. Gigi hoped she wouldn't cry. It was her personal weakness. She hated seeing Tori cry.

"I know," she replied, her own voice tight. A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up.

"How could you make such stupid excuses valid when you know me? I would have done anything I could to help you," Tori told her, anger and hurt seeping into her sorrow. Gigi tried to look away but the hand at her shoulder grabbed her by the chin, forcing their eyes to stay locked.

"Jade," she stated, a warning and a plea mixed into one.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared. I didn't want to drag you down. I figured that if I just broke things off, I would never have to know whether you would go with me or not. You could live your life just fine should I fail chasing a dream I wasn't completely sure about and it wouldn't affect you," Gigi gasped out, on the brink of tears. She hadn't felt this emotional and shitty since confessing a few of her thoughts and fears to the therapist. Here she was doing it again. But it hurt so much more now that it was Tori and not some old fart who threw in the towel days later. He gave up on them, but Tori wouldn't give up on Jade. She shook her head, fighting back tears.

"You idiot," Tori stated, making Gigi laugh through her own building tears. She nodded in agreement.

"I would do anything for you. I would go anywhere for you. I stupidly fell for you ever since that day you told me how you felt and we kissed for the first time," Tori admitted. That had been a moment of weakness for both of them. They became close after that, trying to sort out how they felt before deciding to go out. Almost a little more than a year of bliss together only for Jade to cut it off.

"Tori…" Gigi attempted to say, but there were no words she could use to properly say how sorry she was. Tori wrapped an arm around her, hugging her close. The hand at her chin cupped her cheek and then their noses were barely touching. Tori leaned in, lips brushing Gigi's own, but she pulled away at the last minute. She stood up quickly, detaching herself from Tori before she wouldn't be able to.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Gigi muttered, eyes downcast. She took one last look at Tori before striding away, intent on getting back to the studio and singing her heart out. It did a good job of helping her forget. She didn't look back, but she didn't have to. Tori never truly left her thoughts and she never would. Nothing could change that. But the fear of making herself vulnerable again, of being that weak person from her past, was too much to accept. And so, she left Tori alone on the bench while she walked away from her again.


	4. New York 2015

The venue this time around was smaller, but Gigi didn't mind. It was almost like reliving her first performance. A small place, a small crowd, and singing her heart out as her nimble fingers pressed into the keys of the keyboard. The song she wrote with Johnny came out beautifully. Although she never thought she could write a song, it was most of her ideas that went into it. Her thoughts, her feelings, her views. And Johnny was so patient with her, encouraging. He was truly her father during those hours spent together creating the song she would always cherish. So she felt oddly at peace when she walked out on stage and the lights dimmed, a single light fixed on her. She was relaxed in a way she never was when she performed. She felt Johnny's eyes on her where he stood backstage. She looked back to see him give her a thumbs up and she smiled. He wasn't the most emotional man, but like her, he showed how he felt using actions instead of words. She took a breath and then began the song, the words giving life to the gentle melody. She felt the crowd collectively hold their breath, anticipating the first two words of the song.

 **Love me, or leave it be.**

 **Oh, hold me close, or let it go.**

 **To die, or try, to disappear.**

She sung the words with her heart invested in a way it wasn't during the other songs. This song was special to her, her only way to tell Johnny that despite not being there when she grew up, or doing all the shitty things he did, she was still happy to have him as a father. He was making amends. He was trying. And so she would too.

 **New York, New York.**

 **It's a wonderful town.**

 **Oh, the Bronx is up, yeah,**

 **But I'm falling down.**

 **While you, you go racing around.**

He hadn't seemed like much when they first met, and she had to own up to not being too approachable either, but they quickly worked out a working father daughter relationship that was completely unorthodox and lacking respect to the highest degree while frequently trading places, but Gigi wouldn't trade him for the world. He was a fuck up, yes, but he was her fuck up, and he was still trying to get his shit together for her. That was all she asked for.

 **I'm not another wish on some hot summer night.**

 **It all comes down to this,**

 **I'm hiding in plain sight.**

 **So thrill me, or kill it off.**

 **Oh, gimme everything I need, or nothing at all.**

And so what if she hadn't known him most her life. She knew him now and they were a team. They had each other's back, if for a little barbed taunts here and there. She was sure had anyone seen them verbally sparring they would have thought they hated each other. But they didn't. They worked well together. It was a surprise for both of them.

 **I'm not another lie hoping to be true.**

 **My body and my blood, they both arise from you.**

 **You shed no tears when I begin my recitation of your sins.**

 **I hear the ticking of your clock, you wanna run I wanna walk.**

It reminded her a lot of her relationship with Tori. Fuck, she wasn't supposed to be thinking of her, but she couldn't help it. The girl was a nuisance, a mouse the snake neglected to eat because it wasn't hungry at the moment, only to live with the damn rodent in harmony. So when the snake got hungry, would it turn on the mouse? Would the odd friendship suddenly disappear as soon as the snake was done with it? Gigi liked to think it wouldn't, but it would. Just as she outgrew her old life, shedding it for a new one full of opportunities, she hurt Tori. She turned on her even after everything they shared. There was a trust there that she violated. She didn't deserve her.

 **Slow, steady, get ready to rock and roll all night.**

 **I'm not a rumor.**

 **I'm not in love.**

 **I'm just the future you were never thinking of.**

And here she was, singing a song created by an estranged daughter and a wayward father. She left the love of her life in search of a love she hadn't felt but wanted to. A parental one full of guidance. But all she got was half-assed advice and a long list of 'don'ts'. She was growing fond of Johnny Rock, but the love she should have been focusing on was the one she left behind. Tori would have understood. She knew that. But the fucking fear of rejection. Why did she let it dictate her choice?

 **Here now, forever somehow.**

 **This angry heart.**

 **This angry heart.**

 **Yeah, this angry heart.**

She finished the song, slightly preoccupied, and the drums brought it to a close. The crowd clapped and she smiled as she got up to exit backstage. Johnny stood there, eyes watering.

"Holy shit, are you crying?" Gigi asked, teasing yet touched.

"Shut up," he responded gruffly, rubbing at his eyes. She chuckled and he shoved her shoulder.

"Come on, kid. Don't disrespect your old man," he scolded lightly.

"God knows it's the only respect you ever get," she taunted.

"Yeah, so humor me why don't you?" he agreed. Gigi nodded, falling into step with him. He tucked his hands in his pockets as they walked, both aware that they wanted to say something yet hesitant to start the inevitable conversation. They ended up outside, leaning against the wall of the building side by side. Johnny glanced at his daughter, working up the nerve to bring up something he knew she must have mixed feelings about. But it had to be done. It didn't help that he was feeling particularly emotional, which always happened when she sung that song. It was a symbol of the first time they connected.

"Geeg?" he began.

"Yeah?" she replied, bringing her attention from the stars in the sky to him. He shuffled his feet and got as comfortable as he could against the stone wall before continuing.

"I've made a lot of highly moronic choices when I was your age. And I didn't really learn to make better ones until, well, until you showed up actually," he joked after trying to start out serious. She rolled her eyes but smiled at his attempt.

"Anyway, I made stupid choices and I regret most of them to this day," he admitted.

"Does sleeping with your band members' wives and girlfriends count as a regret?" she shot back, smirking when he gave her that look.

"Yes. Ok, maybe not Flash's wife because she knew what she was doing. But, no, yeah, I regret it," he stammered, caught between the truth and trying to explain his reasoning at the same time. She only shook her head in mock disappointment.

"That's not the point. Look, I regret doing a lot of things. At the top of that list is keeping in touch with your mom," he revealed. She whipped her head around to look at him, eyebrows knit together in an effort to understand what he was getting at.

"I could have been there to see you grow up. Maybe I might not have continued to do stupid shit. You gave me a cause by showing up. One I could have had if I didn't walk out on her just because I thought I wasn't good enough for her," he stated with conviction. Gigi rarely heard him so truthful that she took all his words to heart.

"I bought into that whole self-destructive crap and thought that if I left her she would be better off. But you know what?" he began again. She gave him an expression which told him to go on.

"She was better off," he finished.

"What?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I admit it. I am a lazy, selfish, pothead, alcoholic with a death wish," he announced.

"Don't forget-" she began to point out but he talked over her.

"I didn't forget nothin'. The point I'm trying to get across, one that I've told you before, is that you aren't like me. You might be my daughter but you aren't me. You have nothing to be afraid of. You're talented and strong and you carry the band all on your own. Those are traits I could only dream of having," he spoke with conviction, gripping at her shoulders and staring at her with pride. She was struck speechless.

"You won't self-destruct," he summarized. He watched as she turned inward to her thoughts but he shook his head and sighed, catching her attention.

"Don't do anything you know you'll regret later in life. That is the one and only honest advice that I feel certain I can give you," he emphasized.

"What about doing all those drugs together when they worked perfectly fine on their own?" she questioned.

"That too. Don't waste good drugs," he agreed. She laughed, defusing the serious moment.

"You won't have to worry about that. I don't do any in the first place," she reminded him.

"Good. Even better," he replied with a nod.

"Dad?" she began, smiling softly.

"Hm?" he responded. She only hugged him, leaving him at a loss for a few seconds before hugging her back. They both stepped back a second later, each running their hand through their hair at the same time, catching each other in the act, and then laughing. Gigi detected movement behind Johnny and she glanced over his shoulder to see a very familiar face walking through the line of cars. She was always there for her and here she was again. Johnny's words came back to her, encouraging her to right her wrong.

"Can we talk some more when we get home?" she inquired distractedly, her eyes on her eventual trajectory. No pun intended.

"Sure. I sense you're going to run off so just be back in the next hour. We'll be ready to go by then," he told her. She nodded and he patted her shoulder on his way past her. She broke into a jog as soon as she could, dodging some cars and winding her way closer to her goal. She reached Tori, who had just unlocked her car, and startled her with her sudden appearance.

"Hey," Tori greeted, shy. The rock star beat her to tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled warmly when a blush colored her tan skin.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? You know, catch up?" she offered, nervous all over again like the time they first began going out. But she didn't have anything to be nervous about. Tori grinned, a light in her eyes that was sorely missed.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. You have my number. Just, let me know when you're free," Tori accepted. Gigi nodded, moving to turn away, but Tori pulled her back and into a hug.

"I missed you, Jade," Tori mumbled against her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Tor," she said in return, not knowing just how true that was until it was said. They parted ways, Tori driving off and Gigi returning to join her band. It was hours before they got back home though. They went out for drinks and partied a little. Gigi and a slightly tipsy Ava were tasked with dragging Johnny back home. They tossed him in bed where he snored away and then the two retired to the living room. Ava sat down with some water and Gigi perched on the arm of the couch next to her.

"So much for that talk," she said through a long sigh.

"What talk?" Ava inquired.

"I wanted to see how dad felt about me being with…" she trailed off, suddenly self-conscious. Ava scrutinized her a moment before yanking her down so that she sat next to her. Gigi glared but the blonde was unaffected.

"Is this about that girl?" she asked. Gigi nodded.

"You own me a story," Ava reminded her.

"I do," Gigi agreed. Ava got a refill of water before getting comfortable. Gigi told her everything; about where she lived, her home life, her crazy group of friends, the shenanigans they got into, and of course Tori. She quietly listened all the way up to the end when she had left in search of herself as well as Johnny.

"So you love her then. How hard is that to work out? You already walked out on the girl once. She chased you down because obviously she feels the same way. I say, don't leave her hanging again. Give it a chance," the older woman suggested. Gigi nodded, knowing that would be her answer. She already came to the same conclusion on her own.

"If we do end up together again, should I introduce her as my girlfriend? Or do you think that wouldn't be a good idea for the band? Ava?" she rambled, only stopping to question when she didn't get a reply. She looked over to see that she had fallen asleep. Gigi got up, taking the empty glass from her hand and pushing her into a more comfortable position on the couch. She set the cup on the counter on her way to her room. She got dressed then checked the time to see that it wasn't quite as late as she thought it was. She picked up her phone and thumbed through her contacts, stopping to stare at Tori's number. She hardened her resolve and sent her a simple text.

 _We might have a gig this weekend. You probably already know about it since you're my personal stalker but I thought I should formally let you know._

Tori's reply was quick.

 _I'm not a stalker! Plus, I have a right._

 _How so?_

Jade watched the bouncing dots as Tori tried to form something to say. In all likelihood she was probably rambling. The dots stopped, an indicator that she deleted everything to start anew.

 _Please. You probably don't mind me stalking you._

 _That's presumptuous of you._

 _Well it's true._

 _I can't argue with that._

 _See :{)_

"Fuck, I totally forgot about those damn mustache smiley faces. What a dork," Gigi muttered to herself, yet a smile was stuck on her lips the whole time.

 _So then I'll see you there?_

 _You're going to make me poor with all your little side shows._

 _Then you'll be my special guest. I'll put in a word for you. Just give the ticket booth your name._

 _You don't have to do that._

 _I want to. I want you there._

For a moment she felt like she was being a bit too pushy, too clingy. Tori's reply took some time to arrive, but when it did, her worry was unfounded.

 _Then I'll be there. For you._

She smiled. She couldn't wait to see Tori again. She thought of what Johnny told her and what Ava told her. Both were pretty much on her side, rooting for her. They were reckless themselves but were careful when it came to supporting her during tough decisions. So she went with what they told her, the same choice her heart had been trying to make all this time.

 _And I'll be there for you. As long as you want me._

 _I'll always want you. I didn't chase you across the country for nothing, you know._

 _Well, you have me there._

 _Good night, Jade._

 _Good night, Tori._

She turned off her phone and put it on the charger then rolled over on her side to curl up around her body pillow. She slept with a small smile, feeling like everything would be okay. She was the only one running at one hundred percent the next morning. Both Ava and Johnny were still rundown by alcohol consumption the previous night.

"And that is one of the many reasons why I don't drink," she helpfully pointed out. They both gave her a weak glare before going about getting ready. They had to rehearse and practice some songs in the studio. Then Johnny and Flash were going to collaborate on new ideas while Ava took Gigi out for a shopping spree. By the time the girls got back, the guys had a decent melody and a few lines. Flash left for the day after trying and failing multiple times to get Gigi's attention, leaving the young woman with Johnny. He showed her what he and Flash came up with and she chuckled at his obvious sexual frustration. But this could work in her favor.

"I've got some ideas you could use. If you want them," she offered, playing at coy. Johnny was instantly interested.

"Whaddya got?" he asked. So she and Johnny spent several hours writing down the new song together, finishing it. Johnny worked out a complete melody but it needed a few fixes before it could be called a proper song. Other than that, they had created another song worthy of Gigi's style of singing.

"I don't think I tell you enough how talented you are," Johnny mentioned, glancing at her from his slumped over position in his chair. She smiled but waved off his praise.

"Keep it that way. I don't want to get a giant ego like you," she replied jokingly.

"True," he said with a single nod.

"So, I was gonna tell you this earlier but you sorta got so drunk you were incapable of speaking so I didn't get the chance," she teased lightly.

"And that is?" he inquired.

"That girl, the one Bam Bam and Rehab let in…I love her," she confessed. His brows rose and he sat up straight in his chair.

"You work fast," he commented. She realized how she must have sounded and shook her head.

"No, I…shit, I have so much to tell you," she said when she came to another realization. That being that she had to share her past one more time. Johnny waited for her to start talking.

"First of all, my real name is Jade," she began. He gave her a long look, the kind that usually happened when he was so wasted or high that she wondered if he was even functioning anymore.

"Ok, I can see it. Go on," he finally stated, accepting. She couldn't help but laugh at his lack of questions. But then again, he must have known that she would soon be explaining. And so, she told Johnny Rock of her life, sharing all that she could with him starting from as far back as she could remember. She wanted to fill him in and give him all the information he had missed. If he didn't know who his daughter really was before, then he certainly did now.


	5. Desire

It never failed to amaze Tori every time she watched Jade perform. She didn't expect Jade would go on to be the lead singer of a badass rock band, gaining so many fans that their cheers were deafening. Tori found herself jostled by The Assassin's eager audience once again after showing up and dropping her name at the ticket booth. She received her free ticket and headed inside the already packed venue. She never got tired of repeat performances and the less popular songs still garnered applause. She had a lithe build but was still strong enough to fight the crowd so that she could clearly see Jade, or as most knew her, Gigi. She watched as she walked out with her band, a confident smirk on her lips. She reached out to take the mic in her slender grip. She greeted the crowd in her lively and playful voice.

"I'm gonna kick this off with an oldie and then end it with a brand new song. We hope you enjoy our kick-ass concert. Let's go!" she announced, effortlessly getting the crowd pumped. They sung every song without faltering and Gigi made sure to give them a show. It wasn't hard with her sultry voice and skin baring attire that showed just enough to tease. Two hours later she was calming the crowd in order to speak over them, her voice ragged from screaming lyrics and shouting at the crowd to sing parts for her when she needed a break.

"Here's a nice change of pace. I guarantee you'll love it," she promised, eyes seeking out Tori among the mass of people when she spoke the words. The screaming around her were all but drowned out while pinned under the rock star's intense gaze. But then the song began and Tori didn't know if she would swoon or have a heart attack. Maybe both.

 **Anything you wish for I will find.**

 **Anything you want, whatever's on your mind.**

 **I will seek out any treasure,**

 **To satisfy your pleasure, baby.**

Tori bit her lip, her groan lost in all the noise, but she had a feeling the lead singer who would always have a hold on her heart knew just what was happening. All Tori knew was that it was sinful and so unfair to have a voice that rich and silky smooth that it could convince just about anyone to commit all kinds of atrocities.

 **Don't ask for any guarantees.**

 **Standing on the edge is what attracted me.**

 **And the damage that we do,**

 **Belongs to me and you, baby.**

Soulful blue-green eyes were back on her, the words caressing her as they fell from lips Tori was more than familiar with. They had never gone all the way, but in that moment, Tori wanted to know what it would feel like to reach that level of intimacy. With a sensual voice like that Tori wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't the only one with their mind in the gutter.

 **So don't love me and don't lie.**

 **Don't let me see that look in your eyes.**

 **You promised from the start,**

 **We'd both keep love apart from desire.**

The words brought Tori to a time in their relationship when they were comfortable enough with each other not to question that first kiss, or the one after that, or the one that followed that. In fact, they picked up a habit of making out any time they had to themselves, enjoying the moment without wondering why. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

 **I don't wanna talk about tomorrow.**

 **What we have today is all I'm ready for.**

 **It's a complicated game,**

 **But it's the reason that we came together.**

And yet, all those kisses turned into something more, leading them to a point where they had to ask; what were they? Tori was the one to bring it up and Jade was the one to ignore it. So they continued on, building on their hidden intimate moments.

 **Cause if I took the stars out of the sky.**

 **A galaxy to give you to somehow testify.**

 **Would it change us, rearrange us, forever?**

 **So don't love me and don't lie.**

 **Don't let me see that look in your eyes.**

 **I promised from the start,**

 **I'd keep my love apart from desire.**

It was almost painful to deny the feeling that swelled within them every time their lips met and their hands wandered. Words that would otherwise go unsaid were whispered between them without consequence, because those moments were separate from the lives they led outside of them. And although it was supposed to be all in good fun, both knew that it was more than that. Denial could not cover what they found in each other's gaze.

 **This is not about love.**

 **This is not about love.**

 **This is all about, all about my desire!**

The guitar solo took off and Gigi walked the stage like she owned it, stopping to stand inches from Tori. She crouched down, looking right at Tori to sing the rest of the song to her. A knowing smirk tugged at her lips and Tori returned it, understanding in that special way. Even after years apart they were still connected.

 **Ooh, this is not about love.**

 **This is not about love.**

 **This is all about, all about my desire.**

 **My desire.**

 **Yeah! My desire.**

 **Ooh, my desire.**

Gigi stood and raised a fist to the crowd, getting the loudest cheer Tori had ever heard so far. Or maybe that was just her own opinion amplified by those around her. Either way, she couldn't wait to meet with the lead singer after everyone cleared out. Gigi wished everyone a good night before leaving the stage, the band tagging along behind her.

"Damn, you sure had everyone wrapped around your finger with that little number," Flash congratulated her. She smiled her thanks, but her attention had drifted now that she was free to wander a bit. Johnny seemed to read her mind because he grabbed at her shoulder before she could escape.

"Slow down, kid. She'll still be there after we get all the merch signed," he reminded her. She groaned and shot him an impatient glare but he just draped an arm over her shoulder and led her out under his watchful eyes. The rest of the band were left clueless, looking to Ava as one in hope of getting answers. She merely smirked, a brow raised, before sauntering out after the father and daughter duo.

"I feel like we're missing something," Rehab remarked. Bam Bam's face became that of a confused puppy but Flash's expression turned into a thoughtful frown. That tone in Gigi's voice when she sang. It was a tone he only heard when she wanted him to shut up and do what she said. Or just shut him up in general. A kiss sometimes followed, but the girl was a tease. That tone meant something, but it was also meant for **someone**. But who? He resolved to find out. So he strode out to join the three who already left. Gigi sat next to Johnny and Ava sat on his other side when Flash showed up to sit on Gigi's other side. Bam Bam and Rehab took the far end of the table. They chatted with the various fans and signed whatever was given to them. Flash happily scribbled his name across a few woman's chests while Gigi drew hearts on the wrists of some girls who were more than interested in her. She sent them on their way with a flirtatious smirk and a wave.

Johnny watched her with a weird sense of pride that he helped create someone with such quiet strength that was still powerful enough to knock someone on their ass. How, he still didn't know, but he was grateful. Flash, on the other hand, watched Gigi with a critical eye, slowly piecing together what he had always overlooked. Bi girls really did want her and he had no chance with her from the beginning. She had been toying with him. This was made blindingly clear when a hot Latina leaned on the table right in front of Gigi, playing up disappointment that she didn't have anything for her to sign. So the singer reached out to run her finger over the girl's right wrist, rubbing at her forearm before drawing a nautical star with slashing precision, signing her name below it. Her fingers flit further up her arm a moment before that smirk was back, making the fan blush. But somehow, her usual smirk along with the interaction, was different. Gigi sent the girl on her way with a blown kiss before sitting back in her chair.

"Shit, kill her on the spot why don't you," Johnny commented, not at all questioning her behavior since he knew perfectly well who the girl had been. Ava chuckled. Now Flash was completely lost. Gigi looked at the message that lit up her phone and then she was standing.

"Be back when we tell you," was all Johnny told her. She nodded, smiling, and then ran off.

"Is there a problem?" Johnny asked, looking to Flash with a shit eating grin. If his daughter was going to fall for anyone, at least it was with someone who deserved her. In short, he was more than smug that Flash didn't get the revenge he wanted.

"You wanna find us a spot to ourselves?" Johnny asked, turning to Ava when he didn't get a response from Flash.

"Yep," she responded. Flash suddenly found himself sitting alone except for Bam Bam and Rehab who were sitting down at the end of the long table, no doubt talking about the various sounds that made up BeastCore.

"Fuck," he concluded, leaning on the table and resting his cheek on his fist. The second Gigi left the table she knew exactly where she would find Tori. The text told her to meet her out at her car so she wound through the mess of traffic heading out, almost getting run over in her haste, but she eventually made it to the landmarked lamppost covered in various signs that Tori would be waiting near. She caught sight of her and slowed her jog into a walk, stopping to stand in front of the only person she ever loved unconditionally.

"Are you just going to stand there, or…?" Tori taunted, holding out her arms for the hug she craved. Gigi glanced at the sharpie work jotted across her forearm and decided to give her something better. She stepped forward, taking Tori's wrists and directing her arms to rest around her shoulders, then pressed their bodies together so that their noses brushed. Tori's breath hitched and Gigi smirked.

"Are you just going to stand there, or…?" she teased, repeating Tori's words. A soft smile spread on her lips before they tentatively graced Gigi's. She groaned quietly, savoring the small amount of contact, before fully capturing Tori's lips with her own. They held each other and kissed until they had to part for air, every movement slow and drawn out, languid.

"Mind if we continue this away from prying eyes?" Gigi whispered, nipping at Tori's bottom lip a moment later. She licked her lip and pushed Gigi back so that she could turn and open the door of her car. Gigi waited until she had climbed in to push her down on the back seat and drape her body over her. She kissed her with all the pent up longing she carried for so long and Tori gave it back to her in kind. She had to untangle herself in order to pull the door shut, but once they were left to the privacy of the car, they resumed their desperate need to reacquaint themselves. Time was lost on them, but it quickly came back around the time Gigi's hands were under Tori's shirt and her own pants were unbuttoned. She was working on marking Tori's shoulder while her hips pressed down into her, listening as she moaned, when her phone went off. She growled against Tori's throat, ignoring the device to lick a trail up Tori's neck to then nip at her ear.

"Your phone," Tori moaned, arching into Gigi's hand which had pushed her bra aside.

"I hear it. They can wait," she responded, groaning when Tori dragged her nails down her back. Gigi frantically shoved Tori's shirt up and kissed down her torso, biting every so often so that she left light marks in her wake the further she went. Her deft fingers popped open Tori's pants, tugging them down just enough to reveal the waistband of her panties which Gigi bit at only to release it, snapping them against Tori's skin. She sucked in a breath and then gasped when Gigi placed one last mark on her hipbone before returning to kiss her senseless. They parted, panting for air just as Gigi's phone went off again.

"Fucking hell," she grumbled, leaving Tori unsure how she found her new tendency to curse a complete turn on now. It was probably because she was already so turned on.

"I gotta go," Gigi said after checking the message from Ava that told her to wrap it up.

"When can we meet up again?" Tori asked as she sat up once Gigi removed herself.

"I'll let you know as soon as I'm free," Gigi replied while making herself presentable. Her hair was most likely a mess and her back stung. She was highly aware of just how wet she was. Then again, Tori was probably in the same state.

"Ok," Tori said with a nod. She looked to Gigi and winced.

"Geez," she whined, brushing at her neck.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," Gigi apologized, gently running a finger over a nasty looking mark on Tori's collarbone that was twice the size of the others. With Gigi so close, Tori didn't hesitate to cup her jaw and kiss her one last time. Gigi rested her forehead against Tori's and took the time to appreciate the moment before pulling away. She opened the door and climbed out then helped Tori out. She took Tori by the hand when she leaned in to kiss her cheek, her lips at her ear.

"Love you," she mumbled, bringing unshed tears to Tori's eyes at the sincerity. Gigi gave her a smile then turned away to jog to the limo. She slowed down as she neared it, seeing that Johnny was the only one standing outside waiting on her. She happened to glance down, and in that time, caught sight of her forearm where the heavy theater make-up she used had rubbed off somewhat. The red patterned star inked into her skin stared back at her. It was a symbol of her past she couldn't remove and she hated it. So much so she covered it up. But now she was ready to let it become a part of her again. She rubbed most of the make-up away so that by the time she made it to the limo, Johnny was appraising the newly revealed image.

"So you **do** have a tattoo," he remarked.

"And piercings, but I grew out of those. Both were done at sixteen, forty-five minutes after mom told me I couldn't get them," she shared with a shrug.

"How did you manage that?" he wondered, perplexed.

"I know some people," she replied, smirking. He laughed and shook his head.

"You really are my kid," he approved, turning to open the door of the limo. She chuckled and climbed in. Johnny took the seat next to her and shut the door behind him. It was strangely quiet as they made their way home. Johnny sat with a smug expression, not needing to say a thing for once while Ava pretty much looked the same way. Flash was silent, turned into his own thoughts, brows drawn down in confusion. Rehab and Bam Bam were both asleep. The small family of three went straight to bed when they got home. Gigi laid down just as a text came through from Tori wishing her a good night. She returned it and then turned over to sleep soundly. It was a bit frustrating when Gigi couldn't find time to see Tori for the next two weeks. Between rehearsals and working on song ideas with either Johnny or Flash, she was busy. But they still talked regularly. They sent texts back and forth or chatted through most of the night. The rare times that Johnny was off doing whatever it was he did, Gigi was left with Flash. Every time she received a text he would stop to sigh or stare at her pointedly. She ignored him until he began to annoy her with his quiet complaints.

"Are you done being a fucking cry baby?" she asked him.

"What went wrong between us, Geeg?" he basically begged. She hated the slight whine in his voice. The nickname felt weird coming from him now. It agitated her.

"Nothing," she told him, looking away.

"It sure doesn't look that way," he retorted. She stood up with a scoff.

"We're done. Get over it," she stated without hesitation. He set his acoustic guitar aside to stand up and face her.

" **You** broke up with **me**. And honestly, what a fucking coincidence that you did," he accused.

"What are you trying to say, Flash?" she growled, stepping closer.

"You broke up with me over some stupid excuse that I was being a mindless guy who only cared about the fame and glory and not about you. But with the way things are going, you seem to be getting pretty cozy with that chick that's been hanging around you recently," he pointed out. Gigi shook her head and fought the urge to cross her arms. Instead, she adopted an expression of indifference that she directed at him.

"So what?" she said with a shrug.

"So…what the hell?" he pressed.

"What do you care?" she snapped at him, throwing up her arms before trying to leave. He rushed to grab her by the arm and keep her in place.

"Just tell me who she is. And don't lie. You owe me that at least," he intoned. She laughed suddenly, the sound lacking humor, catching him off guard.

"I don't owe you shit. She's a clingy fan girl who's up for some fun. What else can I say?" Gigi drawled, smug but still noncommittal.

"So you'll use her like you used me?" he inquired.

"Wow, and he finally figures it out," she taunted.

"You bitch," he stated, glowering. She just pushed past him and headed for the door.

"I wouldn't be related to Johnny Rock if I wasn't," she agreed, throwing a devilish smirk at him over her shoulder.

"Ain't that the truth," he muttered under his breath.

"What we had was nice while it lasted. But get real. You're old enough to be my father. Why would I settle for someone like that? It's maturity, not age. If someone my age can prove they have maturity, then I'll be interested," she explained.

"And this girl? She's really all that mature?" he mocked.

"More mature than any guy our age, I can tell you that," she replied with certainty.

"So there's no way to get you back?" he tried one last time.

"No," she answered, making sure to look him in the eyes when she said it. She watched him carefully for a moment before her expression softened.

"You honestly want to waste your time on a bitchy kid like me? You can do better. Like I said before, you need a woman like Ava. Or my mom for that matter," she tacked on, pulling open the door. He bristled at the mention of both women but she ignored it. She had somewhere to be. She closed the door of the studio just as a text from Tori came in, confirming that she would have the house to herself next weekend and that she should visit. Gigi was more than willing to stop by.


	6. What's My Name?

The lone growl of Gigi's stomach during rehearsals was joined by Bam Bam's not too long later. They shared a laugh every time they growled together and joked that they were communicating in some odd way. They worked through another song before calling it a day. She had to eat something before her stomach ate itself. She walked over to her phone, conscious of Flash watching her before turning away, and picked it up to send Tori a text.

 _Hey. I'm heading over soon. You got anything to eat or should I bring something?_

She tapped out a beat with her foot against the wall where she was leaning while she waited.

 _You don't have to bring anything. I have plenty here._

 _Trina won't mind that I'll be there or that I'll eat all her hard earned food?_

She never liked Tori's sister and wasn't even surprised that she had followed her younger sister the minute she left the house on her own. Tori tried to explain that she was only looking out for her. The minute the older Vega heard of Tori's plan to strike out in search of Jade, she made it her mission to be there to support her decision as well as look out for her. She never liked Jade, but she would help her little sister find her if that was what made her happy. So now they shared a flat together. Tori might call that caring but Gigi called it being a helicopter parent. Or, in this case, sibling. It was an equally good and bad thing.

 _She really doesn't like the idea of anyone she doesn't know here…_

Gigi's brows quirked with interest.

 _You didn't tell her?_

 _No. It's all technicalities at this point._ _ **I**_ _know you so that's all that should matter._

 _Do you really?_

 _Yes._

Well, that was a quick reply. There wasn't a doubt in her mind and Gigi liked that Tori hadn't changed all that much. Maybe she wasn't as different as she thought she was.

 _Now get over here. It's all you can eat and I know how irritable you get when you're hungry ;)_

Gigi almost groaned out loud when she read the text but forced it down and bit her lip. For acting like a prude, Tori Vega never failed to rile her up.

 _I can't turn down an offer like that, now can I? I'll be over soon._

She pushed off the wall, pocketed her phone, and then grabbed her leather jacket.

"I'm heading out," she announced.

"Are you getting food?" Bam Bam innocently questioned.

"Not for you. I'm outta here and I'm not coming back until way, way later. If I get my way, that is," she responded with a smirk Flash glared at.

"Don't do anything I would," Johnny called to her. She chuckled but nodded her head. That was legitimate advice all right.

"You have nothing to worry about," she assured him.

"Does anyone else still feel like we're missing something?" Rehab commented when she was on her way out. He should really reconsider all the pills he takes. Gigi contemplated the meaning behind Tori's text and made a decision. She stopped by her house to change into something more fitting heading over to Tori's place. It wasn't far to the Vega sister's flat. In no time she was standing at the door, knocking and waiting as patiently as she could. Tori opened the door with a bright smile.

"Hey," she greeted, stepping back so that Gigi could enter.

"Hello to you too. Where's the food?" she joked.

"And here I thought I finally got the hang of sexting," Tori groused. Gigi turned around to pull Tori closer, her hand brushing her jaw before claiming her lips with her own.

"You did, and I understood clearly, but I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving," she responded against Tori's lips. She hummed acceptance but kept kissing her. Gigi pushed her back with a smile.

"Don't get too carried away yet, lady killer," she purred, caressing her cheek. Just like before, Tori was swayed by her. Gigi walked away, leaving her dazed, and turned her attention to the kitchen once again. Tori had to clear her head and rush to catch up. She began listing what she had, knowing her preference, then Gigi was finally shutting her stomach up. She pushed her plate away when she was done and sat back in the chair, looking to Tori who had been trying and failing to not watch her like a creeper.

"Somethin' you wanna say?" Gigi asked.

"I was hoping I could call you Jade while it's just us. It's too weird to use a name I don't associate with you," Tori carefully explained. The rock star nodded her consent.

"You're the only one I would ever allow to call me that anyway," she admitted with a lazy shrug. She said it like it wasn't a big deal, but Tori saw right through her.

"Awesome. Thank you," she responded, beaming as she stood from her seat and took Gigi's plate to put it in the sink. She then returned to take her by the hand and lead her to the living room. She sat her down on the couch then retrieved her laptop to set it up on the coffee table in front of them. She plopped next to Gigi and leaned over to boot up the computer. Gigi rubbed Tori's back while she waited, wondering what Tori was doing. Tori closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the attention, before looking for what she was trying to find. With a quiet cheer she found the video she had been looking for and hit play. Someone had captured a recent concert of The Assassin's on a shaky phone camera.

The crowd jostled the cameraman but it was clear that the moment captured was of the rock singer essentially serenading Tori who gazed back at her with adoration. It cut to a far off view of Gigi now flirting with Tori at the booth. That was followed by a brief glimpse of the camera finding them among a sea of cars, Gigi pressing Tori against her car while they locked lips. It ended after that. The description below was full of ecstatic support for them complete with exclamation points, happy faces, hearts, and even heart eyes. Gigi was stuck between admiring the sneaky fan and being frustrated with whoever it was, because now there would no doubt be questions as well as speculations. She might not even be able to be seen with Tori. She began contemplating what she could do to combat the amateur paparazzi when she heard the song that literally boiled her blood with rage every time without fail.

"Not this fucking song again," she spat, turning her sharp gaze to the commercial playing. While the woman on screen frolicked through a field of flowers and the voice over explained the product, her voice accompanied it all in the background and she hated it. She still had to get back at Bam Bam and Rehab for allowing their song to stoop so low just for a quick pay.

"Is it just me or is that your voice on a very deprecating commercial?" Tori commented, gauging Gigi's expression with caution.

"It could have been another track on our album but it was wasted on this shit. Well, it was that or a shitty pop version," she claimed spitefully. Tori took interest in that.

"You sung a pop song?" she inquired.

"Technically. I hated it. I was forced to learn dance moves and lip sync and wear skimpy clothes that didn't cover much," Gigi complained, yet internally she was just waiting for the right moment.

"How skimpy?" Tori asked, curious. And there it was. Gigi gave her a look that Tori just smiled at.

"I might have kept one. In fact, I thought you would like to see it for yourself. You know, if you're interested," she suggested. Tori could only nod, her mind already coming up with all manner of images.

"Hold on," Gigi told her, getting up from the couch. She left to strip in Tori's room, exposing the red crisscrossing fabric covering the bare minimum. She had hid it under her shirt and jeans as a surprise for Tori. By the time she waltzed back out to the living room Tori was anticipating her arrival. She sat on the couch and crossed her shapely legs, looking to Tori who practically fell off the couch in a faint.

"Holy crap, they had you wear that? And you planned to…well, I mean, I'm not complaining, but still," Tori rambled, her eyes taking in all she could of the scantily clad singer. Gigi just smirked and began talking as if they were having an ordinary conversation and she wasn't basically naked.

"So the song may have sucked and almost ruined me but I did like the affect I had on everyone. Even the women assistants had their jaws on the floor with this little number," Gigi explained, smoothing a hand down her front.

"I can hardly believe that you allowed them to use you that way," Tori observed, her brain a little fuzzy but trying to recall the conversation they were having.

"I didn't. I walked out on them, but I made sure to grab this at least," Gigi replied. Tori bit back a groan and fought to keep her hands to herself.

"So after that debacle, the song turned into something else entirely. In fact, I didn't even know it happened until I saw it for myself. I almost couldn't believe it," Gigi responded, voice steady and eyes taking in the slight restlessness in every movement Tori made.

"How'd it happen?" Tori wondered, a hand placed between them. Gigi took it and relocated it to her thigh, listening as a quiet gasp left Tori's lips. Her fingers began rubbing slow circles and it was Gigi's turn to fight off the haze her touch created. She missed the intimacy she had with Tori.

"Two of our band mates were being assholes and threatened to leave the band to start their own EDM DJ team. They had something called 'BeastCore' in the works. Those idiots were asked to use the song for what they were told was a perfume commercial. They wanted to make a quick buck because Johnny refused to give them more than what was set out. In order to shut them up and make them come back to the band so that we could move forward he let them have the rights to the song. And now I regret ever letting those morons back after pulling this shit. Knowing them they probably didn't even know what the song was really going to be used for anyway, so I really can't blame them I guess," she explained.

"Is there any way to redeem it?" Tori wondered.

"I doubt it," Gigi replied with a shake of her head. She let out a sigh and leaned back into the couch, her hand moving to grip the hand running over her leg. She inhaled and then let the words to the lost cause song grace her lips, singing it soft and slow.

 **Baby, what's my name?**

 **Baby, what's my name?**

 **You gonna find out now.**

 **You gonna scream it out.**

 **What's my name?**

 **Baby, say my name.**

She sung without much enthusiasm but her voice still sounded amazing to Tori who enjoyed it anyway. She listened, entrapped by Jade's singing as she always had been. She belonged in the music business and was glad she made it to her dream.

 **Gonna knock you down.**

 **Gonna knock you out.**

 **Gonna rip you up.**

' **Til I had enough.**

Gigi looked to Tori, smirking when she noticed just how much of an impact her voice had on Tori, adding to her already increasingly aroused state. Gigi leaned over, cupped Tori's face, and brushed her lips against her ear tauntingly.

 **What's my name?**

 **Baby, say my name.**

Tori groaned at the whispered words in her ear and almost melted on the spot.

"Gigi," she whispered, taking the singer off guard for a second. It was the first time in so long that she wanted to be Jade, because Jade had Tori.

 **Give me what I want.**

 **Give me what I need.**

' **Cause you belong to me.**

Gigi's lips graced Tori's jaw a few times before pulling away with an impish smile when Tori tried to pull her closer. She was going to tease Tori until she couldn't stand it. Just like old times, but even better, because she hoped to give them both what they yearned for this time.

 **Gonna make you shake.**

 **Gonna make you move.**

 **I don't hesitate. No.**

 **Do what I wanna do.**

Their lips met for a moment but Gigi turned away from Tori's searching mouth and aimed for her neck while her hand dragged over Tori's thigh.

 **What's my name?**

 **Baby, say my name.**

As soon as the words left her lips, brushing over the sensitive skin of Tori's neck, she gasped out Gigi's name again. She rewarded her with a moment of her fingers running up her inner thigh to press against her. Tori's jaw clenched before she surged forward to kiss Gigi hard. She groaned into her mouth and moved her hand just enough to make Tori break the kiss and whimper. She grabbed at Gigi's wrist and their eyes locked. Gigi pulled away and took Tori's face in her hands, kissing her with renewed fervor while pushing her back to lie down. She dropped kisses down her throat then nipped and bit at her collarbone, leaving smaller love bites than she had before.

"You know how much of a bitch that is to cover up?" Tori scolded, effectively silenced when Gigi bit down hard on her shoulder. Her hips lifted into Gigi and she rocked into her in return.

"Yeah, but you like when I mark you and make you mine," Gigi husked, a hand under Tori's shirt. She had all the control and Tori wasn't going to have it. She slipped her thigh between Gigi's legs and she bucked, breath catching.

"Tori," she murmured longingly, hips moving and face buried in her neck.

"I knew I'd find you. Three years without you, Jade. I'm not letting you go again," Tori stated, pushing Gigi back so that their lips could mold together, tongue sliding forth to explore. With a little maneuvering, Tori got Gigi to stand up. She followed, pressing against her with her hands buried in her hair so that they could keep kissing. Gigi held her close, her hands sliding over her hips and down to unbutton her pants.

"If you don't start leading the way to your bed I'm taking you right here," Gigi growled low, making sure to whisper it in Tori's ear. She shuddered but took her by the hand and tugged her down the hall to burst into her room. Gigi rushed forward to scoop Tori off her feet and pin her on the bed, hands already caressing. Tori fought for the upper hand and eventually pushed Gigi over, straddling her hips. Gigi ran her hands up and down Tori's thighs impatiently but allowed her control by waiting as long as she could for her to take the reins. Tori leaned down, soft lips against Gigi's and tongue darting out to lick at her bottom lip. She bit down suddenly and Gigi let out a gasp.

She was halfway to a warning about biting her but a strangled cry full of arousal left her throat instead when Tori rocked into her firmly while biting at her shoulder again. It had always been her weakness in bed. Her hands gripped at Tori in desperation and she tilted her head back for more. Tori complied with a satisfied smirk, trailing kisses up her neck. Gigi's bottom lip fell between Tori's lips while they kissed so she nipped and then sucked on it until it was shadowed with a light bruise. Tori pulled away, desire filled brown eyes on Gigi's kiss swollen lip. Her thumb traced it before combing through Gigi's dark locks. Under the lust Gigi could see just how much Tori still cared for her.

"This will have to come off," Gigi told her, tugging at Tori's shirt. Without preamble, Tori peeled it off and tossed it, causing Gigi's eyes to widen. She chuckled and sat up so that Tori now straddled her lap. She slipped out of the top half of the poor excuse for clothes and sighed when Tori's gentle touch traveled her torso. Her hands gripped at Tori's waist tightly, rolling her hips up into her when Tori sucked marks onto her chest. They stood out on her pale skin. Gigi's nimble fingers worked on removing Tori's bra then came back around to cup her breasts. Tori moaned and pressed forward, suddenly unsteady hands scrambling to expose more of Gigi's skin. Her triumph over pushing the material down further was overshadowed by the pleasure she felt when Gigi's mouth enveloped her left breast, her tongue paying special attention to her nipple. She licked and nipped before switching to the other. Tori moaned and pressed her hips down hard on Gigi, fingers lost in her hair. Gigi growled and pulled away when Tori tugged slightly. She flipped them over to hold Tori down, dragging her hands over her taut stomach to pull at her pants.

"I need you," Gigi managed to breathe out, overrun by her desire. She worked off Tori's pants but was halted before she could go any further.

"Lose the rest first," Tori demanded, dark eyes unwavering. Gigi quickly discarded the last bit of the red material, but before she could continue, Tori shoved her over. She held Gigi's hands hostage above her head while her lips traced a path lower. She stopped to worship Gigi's heaving chest but continued down her toned torso to lick at her navel. Gigi shivered at the sensation of Tori's breath so close to where she wanted her.

"Tori," she panted, finally giving in. She relaxed under her lover who sat back to admire Gigi's nude form. She then draped herself over Gigi, kissing her nose, her mouth, and her jaw.

"You're first," she promised, voice sultry and breath hot on her ear. She couldn't really complain, so she only nodded, muscles contracting when Tori ran her tongue up her torso. Her lips returned to teasing with flicks of her tongue or sucking at the side of her breast. More marks littered her body while Tori made her way steadily lower. Gigi gripped at the sheets and cried out a moan when Tori's tongue slid through her slick heat once. Her finger followed to rub and trace but never enter until Gigi found herself begging. Tori slipped into her to pump twice before she demanded more. Tori added another finger and began speeding up, sliding in and out effortlessly with how wet Gigi was. Her back arched and her hips rose but Tori held her down. Her mouth joined her fingers, tongue on the rocker's clit for a moment before sucking lightly.

"Fuck," Gigi moaned, drawing out the word as her hips bucked. Tori plunged into her multiple times in quick succession and sucked again. Gigi threw her head back and cried out when her orgasm hit her hard. Her body shuddered and then she fell limp. Tori slipped out of her and crawled over her to kiss her softly, lips damp. Gigi kissed her with the utmost love and appreciation, only letting her go so that she could take in a deep breath. She felt like she had run out of air.

"If you could wait maybe five seconds I'll make you feel just as good," Gigi promised, reaching up to brush back Tori's hair. She smiled and leaned into Gigi's touch.

"Take your time," she mumbled affectionately. Gigi scoffed and rolled them over gracefully, topping Tori.

"It's hard to when I have a beautiful woman under me who needs my attention," Gigi mumbled, kissing Tori a moment later. Gigi had a wonderful way of caressing Tori's body with gentle but firm hands while her mouth was just as busy on other parts of her. Her hand ran down Tori's side just as she took a nipple in her mouth, biting just enough to make Tori squirm before soothing it with a swirl of her tongue. She carried on down Tori's stomach when her desperation increased, sucking marks onto her skin and leaving a few on her hips. Her fingers tugged at Tori's panties and then deftly removed them, sliding them down her long legs.

"Jade," Tori sighed, a hand resting at the nape of Gigi's neck and anticipation in her voice. She covered Tori with her body, a strong thigh between her legs, and looked her in the eyes when she rocked into her. Tori bit her lip, brows creasing. Gigi moaned against Tori's neck at the feel of her wetness on her thigh. She couldn't wait to touch her, but she dragged it out with a heated kiss, Tori submitting under her control. She kept dropping kisses to her jawline and then down her neck while her hand gripped at Tori's thigh. She ran her hand up and down, drifting to her inner thigh, close to her center, before moving away.

"Patience," Gigi advised, chuckling when Tori gave her a look that could very well translate to flipping her off.

"Says y- oh, god!" Tori tried to retort, only for a pleasured cry to take over. Gigi's fingers had entered her so abruptly. She pumped into her at a quick pace, taking her hard. Tori writhed and Gigi watched with a predator's hungry stare.

"You said all I could eat, right?" she taunted, dipping down just as she slipped her fingers out only to replace them with her eager mouth. She lapped at Tori, her dexterous tongue pressing to her clit before sinking into her. It curled, causing Tori to buck into her. She gripped at Tori's hips and forced her down, tongue retracting but lips at her clit. She alternated sucking and then flicking with her tongue, light strokes meant to tease until Tori gripped tightly at her hair.

"Please," she begged, never feeling so wound up and on edge in her life. Gigi complied with a self-satisfied smirk, humming as Tori unraveled under her ministrations. The taste of her coated her tongue, and when she returned to Tori's mouth to kiss her, the taste of each other mixed in their mouths. Gigi cupped Tori's jaw, her thumb brushing her cheek, and stared into her hazy eyes.

"I hope you know how much I fucking love you Victoria Vega," Gigi stated, emotions running rampant in every word she said. Tori smiled softly and pulled Gigi closer so that their foreheads rested against each other.

"I do. And I love you just as fucking much," she responded, bringing a spark to Gigi's clear blue-green eyes. She chuckled at the swear word and shifted so that she held Tori securely in her arms, spooning her.

"Trina would have a cow if I stayed the night, wouldn't she?" Gigi mumbled, feeling too relaxed to move at the moment.

"Most likely," Tori said with a slow nod. Comfortable silence settled around them with the only movement being Gigi's thumb running back and forth over Tori's arm.

"Then I'm staying," Gigi decided. Tori couldn't help but smile at the familiar enjoyment Jade had in messing with her sister any chance she got.

"Will you be missed at home?" she asked. Gigi scoffed playfully and buried her face in Tori's neck, inhaling her scent.

"Knowing them, they're probably drinking in my honor," she replied with a small chuckle.

"That's…nice of them. I guess," Tori muttered, not knowing quite how to feel. Gigi was laughing now, the sound light and causing Tori's heart to flutter at the happiness interlacing it.

"They just want an excuse to drink. Not that they need one anyway," she elucidated. Tori turned over so that she faced Gigi, a hand resting on her cheek.

"So then you're staying?" she questioned, just to make sure.

"I'm staying," Gigi confirmed. Tori grinned, sat up enough to grab at the sheet so that they could slip under the covers, leaned in to press her lips to Gigi's on last time, and then cuddled closer to settle in. Gigi held her, fingers drawing random shapes on her back. She listened as Tori's breathing leveled out before she fell asleep too.


	7. Complicated

**So this is the end. Sad but true. Ha ha, see what I did there? More music references. Anyway, this was just a little thing to try out writing for the SDRR fandom. Maybe I'll come back to it, but for now this was a nice test run of sorts.**

* * *

It wasn't usually this breezy when Gigi woke up. Nor was it this noisy. What the hell was going on? She groaned her annoyance just as a door opened and closed. She didn't bother moving after rolling away from the noise until the bed dipped and an arm fell over her side, a fist pressed in the bed as a slim form rested against her back. She still laid there, eyes closed and too lazy to move just yet. She remembered where she was and how she spent the last few hours when soft kisses graced her cheek and then her jaw.

"Wake up," Tori's cheerful but carefully quiet voice urged her. She gave a negative grunt so Tori pulled her around so that she was on her back. She leaned over her, staring until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine," she grumbled, voice rough from sleep. Tori smiled, kissed her nose, and then jostled her as she got off the bed. Just for good measure so she wouldn't be tempted to lie there longer.

"I really hope you have a bathroom in here 'cause I would hate to have to venture out there and kill Trina so early," she said as she sat up to stretch. She recognized where the annoying yelling had come from. It wasn't easy to forget Trina Vega's shrill voice piercing her eardrums.

"Jade," Tori lightly reprimanded, but looking at her revealed a fond smile on her lips. She dragged her eyes down the column of Tori's throat, smirking at the many marks.

"I'm gonna use your shower and then head out. I have rehearsals today," she mentioned, sliding off the bed. Tori walked over and brushed back a lock of hair, her fingers trailing over her own marks she left on her. She smiled, Jade returning it, then turned away.

"Go ahead. I'll take one after you," she said, going to her dresser to look for a change of clothes. Gigi glanced at her clothes scattered around the room. She currently stood stark naked, wondering how Tori could take her eyes off her. That had to be fixed. She sauntered over and leaned over Tori's shoulder, her nose at her jaw.

"Why not save water and join me?" she suggested, her hands on Tori's hips to pull her closer. She smiled and turned her head just enough to see Gigi's sly smirk before she started nuzzling her shoulder.

"Uh huh, to save water. Sure," she teased. Gigi suddenly bit her, eliciting a whine and a pout, then turned away.

"Fine. See you when I get out," she said with impassive shrug. Tori sighed, knowing she was being manipulated, but complied regardless. She rushed Gigi, picking her up just as she looked back to see if Tori would follow. The look of surprise when Tori had her off the floor made her automatically lock her legs on her waist so that she didn't fall.

"Hey," Tori greeted with a playful smile, her warm hands comfortably supporting her. Gigi leaned in for a kiss then smiled.

"Hey," she replied when they parted. Tori took them to the bathroom and set Gigi down so that she could undress. Gigi got the shower going and then Tori backed her into the shower stall. In no time they were heavily making out. Tori trapped Gigi against the wall and eventually picked her up again, skin on skin. Their groans echoed slightly under the constant beat of the water raining down on them. Tori ran her hand over Gigi's water slicked skin before sliding down to enter her. She moaned, the sound ragged, as she arched and her legs tightened around Tori. She worked quickly, watching as Gigi squirmed and her body trembled until her climax relaxed her. Tori let her down but stayed close in case she still needed some support.

"Warn a girl, will you?" Gigi joked, out of breath. Tori kissed her through a smile.

"I thought the offer to shower together was warning enough," she muttered against Gigi's lips.

"What if I just wanted to shower?" Gigi questioned. Tori laughed, short and mocking.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. Gigi chuckled, kissed her one last time, and then slipped out from between her and the wall so that she could wash. After their shower Tori left to get dressed where she wouldn't be distracted. Now that she had Jade again she couldn't help herself. Gigi pulled on her clothes and brushed out her hair, leaving it to dry out and fall however. She used Tori's toothbrush, earning a frown when Tori came back into the bathroom to get her brush.

"What? Like we don't know where our mouths have been," she commented around the foamy texture and toothbrush in her mouth. She did have a point. Now that Gigi was refreshed and ready to go, Tori walked her out, but they ran into Trina in the living room. The older Vega glanced over then did a double-take.

"Oh no, what are **you** doing here?" she demanded, completely shocked.

"Fucking your sister. What else?" Gigi crudely responded. Trina made a face and Gigi laughed.

"I figured as much, but I thought it was some random chick again. Not you," Trina commented. Jade lifted a brow and shot a crooked but impressed smirk at Tori who blushed.

"Trina! That's none of your business!" she shouted. Gigi stepped closer.

"Yeah, it's mine. I have to say, all those girls paid off," she purred in her ear. Tori was almost the shade of a tomato at that point.

"Ugh, gross. Go talk dirty to each other somewhere else," Trina complained, turning up the volume on her show. Tori grabbed Gigi by the wrist as was habit and tugged her to the door. On the way to the car Tori was silent so Gigi wrapped her in her arms and held her close once they reached their destination.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to see us?" Tori murmured, uncertain. Gigi held her chin and kissed her as an answer that she didn't care. At first she wasn't sure how serious she was about being with Tori, but now that she was completely certain she wanted her in her life, the paparazzi could take all the fucking pictures they wanted. Tori giggled when they parted, her arms coming up to wrap around her shoulders.

"Just to be clear, we made love, ok?" Gigi whispered, tone tender as she stared into Tori's eyes.

"Of course. You were just messing with my sister, weren't you?" she responded.

"It never gets old," Gigi said with a shrug. They parted so that only their hands were linked.

"If you aren't busy today, do you want to hang out at the studio?" she offered.

"I'd like that. I need to stop by the store first though so I'll be over after," Tori agreed.

"Store?" Gigi inquired.

"Oh, yeah! I work at a record store for now. Usually it's just me there, but it's relaxing. Music plays all day and I get to decide on it as long as it's censored," she shared.

"Someday I'll have to visit you while you're working. I've been looking to add to my collection," Gigi mentioned.

"Feel free. So then I'll see you later?" Tori remarked. Gigi nodded.

"Yeah. You know where it is?" she checked.

"Yep," Tori responded. Gigi smiled fondly, pulled her in with a hand behind her neck, and pressed her lips to Tori's forehead.

"Until then," she said. Tori smiled idiotically, falling for her all over again.

"'Kay," she replied simply. Gigi laughed and shook her head before getting in her car. Tori watched her drive off, making sure she was far away before dancing happily all the way back home. Gigi returned home first for a change of clothes and to look a little more presentable. She arrived at the studio later than even Bam Bam and Rehab.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Rehab commented, trying at a disapproving glare.

"How'd it go?" Ava inquired where she was leaning on an amp, astute eyes glancing to her neck.

"How'd what go?" Flash spoke up, exchanging a clueless expression with Johnny.

"Honestly you guys," Ava said, rolling her eyes. She strutted over to pull at the collar of Gigi's jacket, exposing the love bites Tori left on her pale skin.

"Geezus, how did I not see that?" Johnny observed, walking over to get a better look. Gigi rolled her eyes and slapped away his hand when he prodded at one.

"You never liked hickies. They're too much like being branded. She must be something for you to let her go all out on your pretty little neck," Ava pointed out. Rehab took off his hat to fan himself dramatically and Bam Bam wolf whistled.

"She is," Gigi replied, conviction clear despite how quiet her voice was. She was just a bit embarrassed by all the attention.

"Ok, enough of that. Are we going to rehearse or what?" Flash spoke up, strumming a hard D that reflected his annoyance. Gigi looked to him, that confident smirk in place as she walked over to touch his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Flash. You'll find someone," she half mocked and half meant. She turned to the mic and gripped it in her hand.

"But until then, you're stuck with us for company," she tacked on. He grimaced. With that, she called out a song name then counted down while Bam Bam tapped along with her. The next couple hours they went over old songs and worked to perfect newer ones. Later in the day Bam Bam, Rehab, and Flash left. Normally, Flash would have stuck around, but Gigi knew he was bitter and didn't want to spend any more time than he had to around her.

"How I wish I was the one knocking that asshole down a peg," Johnny commented. Gigi laughed.

"You know, I wouldn't be here to make that happen if it wasn't for you. So in a way, you kinda did," she told him. He seemed to gain back his legendary ego with her words.

"I did, didn't I?" he said with a nod.

"Oh god. Geeg, don't encourage him," Ava playfully scolded. They shared a laugh but it was cut short when the door opened. Gigi looked over to see Tori.

"Well it was about time, Vega," she greeted as easily as she did in the past. Tori smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Hi, I'm-" she began to introduce herself with a hand out.

"Victoria Vega. We know. It's nice to properly meet you," Ava cut in, taking her hand. Johnny followed suit before turning to slap Gigi on the back.

"How you put up with this smart ass I'll never know," he joked. Tori shared an amused smile with Gigi who rolled her eyes and subtly shook her head.

"It's something everyone wonders at some point," Tori replied with a nod.

"So what brings you here?" Ava wondered, although they all pretty much knew.

"Besides not getting enough of me," Gigi stated with confidence.

"Oh, please," Tori muttered, but didn't meet her eyes.

"I get it. I'm irresistible," Gigi continued.

"You sound just like your dad," Ava said, looking to the older rock star.

"What? No way!" both father and daughter exclaimed in unison while also making the same expression of disagreement. Ava and Tori exchanged a look.

"I rest my case," Ava said with a sigh.

"Well, you're good in my book, kid. We'll see you back at home," Johnny said with a proud smile she returned. Ava gave her a pointed look she discouraged with a shake of her head but her smile still remained. Both girls watched them leave, Johnny's arm around Ava. Gigi was glad Flash didn't ruin what they had. Ava was just the right amount of outspoken girl power that her father needed. She also was the only one with the capacity to deal with him.

"So…the great Johnny Rock is your dad and you neglected to say anything about it, why?" Tori mentioned.

"I'm sorry I didn't share everything with you, Tor. I'll be honest with you now," Gigi promised.

"It's ok. I understand," Tori assured her.

"Thanks for not giving up on me. I was such an asshole for leaving you like that. I should have at least told you what was going on. I shouldn't have internalized all my doubts and just trusted you, because when have you ever-" Gigi rambled. It was cute but Tori had to stop her before she hurt herself so she covered her mouth with her own.

"You're forgiven. You always will be," she told her. Gigi kissed her again.

"I'm lucky to have you," she acknowledged. They shared a loving smile before Tori began looking around.

"So, this is The Assassins' studio? Mind giving me a tour while explaining the entirety of your backstory?" she suggested, absentmindedly running a finger over one of the drum's cymbals.

"No problem," Gigi replied. So they spent the next hour or two messing with the instruments that were left there while the two caught up, sharing what happened since the last time they saw each other. Tori explained how Mason Thornsmith wasn't being flexible enough with her career so she didn't feel like she lost anything by turning him down. That left her to search for a new record deal so she got a job, took some classes, and began working on some songs when she had the time. Now that she had moved she just transferred her credits to a new college where she took morning classes three times a week, worked through the day five times a week, and then was free all night and weekends. When she felt ready she would start trying to put out her songs. Compared to what Jade did everyday it sounded like a very busy schedule, but Tori liked to stay active.

"I don't think I could put up with that kind of schedule," Gigi remarked.

"You have to deal with the band fighting every other day. That's impressive, seeing as you were always so moody and short on tolerance," Tori joked just a bit when Gigi explained how her own days panned out. She allowed a rueful smile.

"But you always seem to stick around anyway. I'm grateful for that," she responded. They were both seated in the booth by the time Gigi got through telling Tori about her time with the band, her boots propped up on the console. She idly toggled at a lever for a moment while trying to think up a new topic then looked to Tori.

"You'll have to show me your songs some time. Do you still sing?" she asked.

"Once in a while. I haven't really sung in some time," Tori admitted. Gigi dropped her boots and pulled herself closer so that she could take Tori's hand in hers.

"Sing with me?" Gigi requested, an endearing smile on her lips.

"Now?" Tori asked, a little caught off guard.

"Yeah. It'll be a nice change of pace," Gigi responded, standing to get the song book they wrote all their notes in. She opened it just as she sat back down and leafed through the pages looking for her favorite song. Tori leaned over, marveling at the many different scrawls across the paper. Only after taking in her surroundings and seeing the band's ideas scribbled down in pen did it really hit her that Jade was a part of a band. The lead singer at that. She was so proud.

"Here it is. I recently worked this one out with some help from dad. We already recorded it once but I haven't sung it live yet," Gigi explained, holding out the journal. Tori smiled at the way she addressed Johnny and took it from her. She could barely read it, but some words definitely stuck out.

"I'll play it, we'll learn it, and then we can turn it into a duet of sorts. I always wanted to either sing it to you or have you sing it with me because it's about us," Gigi confessed. Tori blinked away tears, touched, and nodded while handing back the book.

"Ok then. Let's get started," she agreed. Gigi found the file on the studio's laptop and played it through the speakers, eyes on Tori to witness her reaction. Tori felt a swell of different emotions with each line. She could hear the keyboard complimenting Gigi's strong yet soulful voice and knew she was the one playing. When it came to a close she simply met Gigi's eyes, cupped her face, and kissed her lovingly.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," Gigi replied, grinning. It took some time for Tori to memorize the words and then their parts were assigned. Hours later, Jade was back at the keyboard and Tori sat next to her on the stool Flash usually sat on.

"Ready?" Gigi asked her. Tori only nodded. Gigi placed her fingers and then let them crawl over the keys with the nimble grace Tori had seen many times before at school or at her house. It was like revisiting the past. Gigi began the song, almost stealing the breath out of Tori.

 **It's complicated in a million ways.**

 **Complicated by a thousand days.**

 **Complicated like a hurricane.**

This wasn't the first time Tori would be singing the song, but it felt more meaningful singing it this time. She joined Gigi in singing the next line, a smile stuck on her face.

 **Blowin' through me and you.**

Gigi kept playing while Tori took the next part, her eyes leaving Gigi's skilled hands to look at her.

 **Separated by a final kiss.**

 **Left me so broken down like this.**

 **Was a time when you could not resist,**

 **Anything, anything.**

The song picked up a little, the sound of the other instruments playing in both their heads to make up for their absence at the moment. The song didn't suffer though. It only made it a softer, tender, tune. Gigi glanced at Tori when she sang.

 **Well I could simplify my expectations.**

 **But I'm so mystified by the situation.**

 **If I love you truly madly deeply tell me, baby,**

 **Isn't that enough?**

The strength in Gigi's voice caused Tori's heart to stutter. She had to steady herself before singing her part, her voice just as emotional as Gigi's was.

 **I wore my heart right on my sleeve,**

 **And in the end you only tore it up.**

The song came back down and Gigi looked to Tori, searching her brown eyes for the love she knew would always be there for her.

 **It's complicated like a photograph.**

 **Yeah, knocks me down and wants to drag me back.**

 **When things were simple do you remember that?**

The next words were sung harmoniously, eyes on each other with matching smiles.

 **Me and you tried and true.**

Gigi hit a few quick notes and then they were belting out the last few words together, Gigi admiring the range of Tori's voice like she always tended to do.

 **Complicated.**

 **Yeah, it's so complicated.**

 **Oh, it's so complicated.**

They hummed along to the end, voices fading harmoniously. Gigi's hands came to a stop with the last notes before she dropped them to her lap. She offered Tori a smile then stood to return to the booth. It took Tori a moment to realize what she was doing.

"Wait, did you record that?" she questioned, jumping to her feet. Gigi merely nodded, amused at Tori's shocked expression. She hastily ran over to Gigi.

"What for?" she inquired, truly curious. Gigi saved the file, labelled it, and then turned to Tori.

"I thought it would make a nice bonus track. You're a great singer, Tori. Maybe people will ask about you," she remarked casually, a hand slipping in her pocket. It was then Tori understood what she meant, expressing in her own way that she wanted to see Tori shine in the spotlights again, that she wanted her to be part of her life again. Tori was so grateful, so touched, that she grabbed Gigi in a tight hug and held her close. She couldn't even express just how much she loved her, but the rock star could feel. She leaned into Tori and made sure she felt just as loved. She wouldn't ever run away again, no matter how hard it got. She wouldn't make that mistake again. She was right where she wanted to be. When they parted a little from the embrace, Tori wordlessly kissed Gigi then stared into her eyes a few seconds more before smiling in a conspiratorial manner.

"So, I was thinkin', the lead singer's girlfriend should be able to hang with the band and accompany them when they travel, don't you think?" she suggested. Gigi wrapped her arms around Tori and appraised her fondly.

"Well, I guess if we can deal with dragging Ava around then we can deal with you too," she replied flippantly.

"You're such a charmer," Tori told her with a roll of her eyes, yet she was smiling from ear to ear.

"I know, but you love it," Gigi said, leaning in to brush their noses.

"I love **you** ," Tori corrected, her hands lifting to cradle Gigi's face.

"I love you too," Gigi responded. Years spent apart, their lives going in different directions, and yet it still couldn't make them lose that unforgettable feeling that only came alive when they were together. Gigi couldn't help but think that the feeling had to be just as potent as any drug, combined or on its own, that Johnny Rock ever took. She figured that she wouldn't really be his daughter if she didn't partake in some form of mind altering drug. The only difference was that her own brand of drug, despite being just as addicting, was a lot healthier of a choice and one she never had to fear. With Tori in her life again, she felt like herself. The real her; and it felt great.


End file.
